


tempora mutantur

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сентябре 1998 года герои возвращаются в Хогвартс, чтобы восполнить пропущенный год обучения. Не все они этому рады.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, в которой Гермиона ничего не читает, Джинни плавает в океане, Луна волнуется за отца, а Миллисента думает о замужестве

**Author's Note:**

> С огромной благодарностью моим любимым бетам, Каргоне и [Грачу](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook). Все оставшиеся ошибки - мои.
> 
> Предупреждения:
> 
> 1\. Неканонная система префектов школы (Head Boy и Head Girl я для простоты опустила).  
> 2\. Основной пейринг цикла - ДМ/ГГ, хотя собственно пейринга в данном фанфике почти нет.

**1\. Привычка. Гермиона**

За лето 98 года она не прочитала толком ни одной книги.

Более того, никто и никогда в это не поверит (впрочем, никому и никогда она об этом и не скажет), но возвращаться в школу ей совершенно не хотелось.

Во-первых, за год она отвыкла от людей, замка, собственно учебы, в конце концов. Да, она это сказала, пусть даже только самой себе, тихонько, ночью, в подушку: «Я, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, заучка, мисс Знаю-Все, отвыкла от учебы».

Во-вторых, она устала. Просто устала. Да, герои тоже устают, а она, к тому же, не настоящий герой, не Гарри Поттер, которому определенно после победы заметно полегчало: он со всеми своими новоявленными способностями к беспалочковой магии очень сильно помог директрисе с ремонтом, появился на нескольких официальных празднованиях и ассамблеях, дал по морде не в меру рьяному поклоннику, обозвавшему Снейпа «поганым пожирателем», засвидетельствовал в суде сравнительную невиновность Малфоев, а в начале лета приехал в Нору, расцеловался с Молли, пожал руку Артуру, обнял Джинни и аппарировал с ней в неизвестном направлении. За три дня до того он, правда, клятвенно пообещал Гермионе первого сентября стоять с сундуком на платформе девять и три четверти (впрочем, в тот момент он бы ей и флоббер-червя пообещал съесть, но это детали).

В-третьих, даже обновленный Хогвартс напоминал ей о войне. О смерти Дамблдора, о Фреде, о Колине, о Тонкс и Люпине, о Джастине, черт, да о Снейпе, наконец. О, профессор, Гарри не очень-то распространялся о вас, но некоторые вещи не требуют пояснений. Замок напоминал и о том, что вернувшиеся из Австралии родители теперь, кажется, ее побаиваются. Впрочем, дома еще хуже, так что это скорее аргумент за отъезд.

И, наконец, в-четвертых, именно в Хогвартсе сразу после окончания ремонта перед отправлением домой она наконец-то поговорила с Роном. Результаты этого разговора они, чуть успокоившись, общими усилиями уничтожили, хотя Гермиона не советовала бы никому больше поворачиваться спиной к учительскому столу в том заброшенном классе на пятом этаже. Если коротко, то за полтора часа они расставили точки надо всеми буквами английского и латинского алфавита, затем, устранив последствия, посмотрели друг на друга и хором сказали: «Напьемся?» Гарри потом отказывался рассказывать, в каком состоянии он нашел их в грязном баре в Дрянн-аллее, но, судя по смутным воспоминаниям, Гермиона и сама не хотела знать подробности. Довольно было и того, что Рон, вылетев из камина в Норе, отрубился прямо на полу, а сама она прорыдала еще полтора часа на плече у Гарри, припомнив тому и свою усталость, и всю нелепость их положения – недоучки без диплома, победившие величайшего волшебника на планете, но не имеющие никаких дальнейших планов, поскольку если тебя в любой момент могут убить, то строить планы как-то не с руки - и страх перед возвращением родителей, и боязнь остаться одной, особенно теперь, после выяснения отношений с Роном… Кончилось все тем, что Гарри взял с нее страшную клятву больше никогда не пить (по крайней мере без него), сам поклялся, что не смотря ни на какие преграды (при этом он мечтательно улыбался, хотя, может быть, это ей как раз почудилось), прибудет в Хогвартс вовремя, и заставил ее выпить зелье сна без сновидений.

На следующий день она отправилась в Австралию и его триумфального отбытия неизвестно куда не застала.

В общем, за лето Гермиона много раз объяснила родителям, почему она так с ними поступила, неоднократно поговорила с Роном (теперь уже просто поговорила, честно), побывала в Хогвартсе у МакГонагалл (вроде бы рылась в библиотеке, но, по правде сказать, просто проверяла, не слишком ли ей неуютно находиться в школе), обдумала, не воспользоваться ли статусом героя войны и не стребовать ли с Министерства диплом без сдачи экзаменов, не прочитала ни одной книги и, в итоге, решила ехать. Никаких альтернативных вариантов (кроме как послать все к черту и аппарировать в Америку, каковой вариант был отметен как неконструктивный) за все лето она так и не придумала. Отправляться же первого сентября на Хогвартс-экспрессе было, по крайней мере, привычно.

**2\. Счастье. Джинни**

От их бунгало до воды было ровно пятнадцать с половиной ее шагов – это значит, что последний, шестнадцатый, шаг она делала с мокрой гальки прямо в океан.

Таким оказалось лето 98 года для Джинни – солнечным, мокрым, зеленым, пахнущим сухой травой, наполненным жужжанием насекомых.

«Я хочу, - сказал ей Гарри в середине мая, - чтобы ты забыла прошедший год. Как будто его не было».

Забыть, конечно же, ничего не удалось. Регулярно она просыпалась с мыслью о Фреде. Иногда ей снилось, как они с Невиллом и Луной пытаются украсть меч Гриффиндора. Иногда открывала глаза среди ночи, некоторое время слушала, как всхлипывает Гарри, а потом тихонько гладила его по руке – просто чтобы он вспомнил, что не один. Будить его Джинни не хотела.

Но, не смотря ни на что, это лето было только для них двоих.

Да, вокруг крутились какие-то магглы, но и они не слишком мешали. Если кто-то начинал навязываться, Гарри произносил магические слова – нет, вовсе не _кунфундус_ и не _империо_ , а просто «медовый месяц». Чересчур дружелюбные магглы широко улыбались, желали счастья и проваливали.

Остров оказался ровно таким же, как на картинках в рекламных маггловских проспектах, которые ей показывал Гарри: огромные тропические цветы, маленькие лимонные акулы, круглые скаты величиной с тарелку, кораллы всех форм, цветов и размеров. Джинни сначала отказывалась, но потом все-таки научилась плавать с маской и трубкой, и к середине августа Гарри даже не пытался вытащить ее из воды раньше заката. Сам он плавать любил меньше, поэтому сидел в шезлонге на пляже, курил, читал, смотрел на море и небо, пил коктейли и, когда появлялось настроение, думал о будущем. Во время ужина он озвучивал свои мысли Джинни.

Про свадьбу они не говорили – это казалось само собой разумеющимся, даже скучным. Обсуждали, насколько опасно быть аврором, стоит ли ей идти в министерство или все-таки стать профессиональным ловцом, сколько они хотят детей и как их назовут – и впервые поссорились пятого июля, когда Джинни заявила, что ее сына звать Северусом не будут никогда. Точка. Гарри ночевал на кушетке, она в спальне, и, кажется, оба так и не уснули. Рано утром он вошел, устало сел на кровать и рассказал ей все, что видел в думосборе профессора Снейпа. Джинни, никогда не считавшая себя сентиментальной, проплакала до полудня, потом кое-как умылась, причесалась и потащила Гарри в ресторан, где во время обеда торжественно поклялась никогда больше не сомневаться в его решениях. Ну, не чаще, чем раз в четыре дня. Гарри под столом положил руку ей на колено, и десерт они доедать не стали.

Часто разговаривали о Роне и Гермионе. Было видно, как Гарри по ним скучает. Джинни и сама много их вспоминала, но это для него они были лучшими друзьями, с которыми он был практически неразлучен вот уже семь лет. Гарри был уверен, что они помирятся, а Джинни была еще больше уверена, что они, естественно, уже помирились (особенно если судить по тому, в каком виде они вернулись с совместной пьянки перед отлетом Гермионы в Австралию), но парой не будут никогда. Не то, чтобы она очень переживала по этому поводу, она была уверена, что и Гермиона, и Рон без проблем найдут себе спутников жизни, но красиво было бы продолжить семь лет дружбы долгим счастливым романом. Ну и через годик они могли бы устроить двойную свадьбу… впрочем, Джинни казалось глупым сокрушаться по поводу недостижимого – нет, так нет, посмотрим.

Несколько больше ее волновало то, что последний месяц перед отъездом Гермиона ходила какая-то смурная: судя по всему, опасалась реакции родителей на неожиданную правду. Они все, конечно, после битвы за Хогвартс были не в лучшей форме, да и чему уж тут особо радоваться, но в случае с Гермионой, как казалось Джинни, было что-то еще, не относящееся напрямую ни к войне, ни к страху за родственников. Какая-то проблема, о которой она все хотела поговорить с подругой, но сначала не могла придумать, как начать, а потом она заметила кое-что, чего Гермиона уж точно не замечала, и о чем тоже пришлось бы сказать в разговоре по душам, – а она пока не была уверена ни в том, как отреагирует Грейнджер, ни в своих собственных ощущениях от увиденного.

\- Малфой заглядывается на Гермиону, - сказала она как-то за завтраком как можно беззаботнее – примерно тем же тоном, каким просила передать ей соль (магией они на маггловском курорте не пользовались, хотя палочки, конечно, таскали с собой).

Гарри поперхнулся пончиком, быстро прожевал, глотнул сока и наконец неуверенно переспросил:

\- Что ты говоришь, я, вроде, не расслышал?

**3\. Беспокойство. Луна**

Лето 98 года она решила провести с отцом.

Ксенофилиус все время плохо себя чувствовал, его знобило, он то принимал Луну за покойную жену, то приходил в себя, говорил: «Моя девочка, я так виноват», за что-то извинялся, хотя и не говорил, за что, но было ощущение, что это как-то связано с Гарри, Роном и Гермионой. Если бы он не заболел, Луна выяснила бы все очень быстро – они с отцом никогда ничего друг от друга не скрывали. Но сейчас…

Заходил в гости Рон Уизли, в основном молчал, пил чай, с Лавгудом-старшим взглядом старался не встречаться. Спрашивать у него Луна тоже не стала – захочет, расскажет сам, не захочет – пусть. Иногда Рон приводил с собой Джорджа. Луна садилась с ним рядом, наливала ему чая, брала его за руку, и они молчали втроем, и так было ничуть не хуже, чем разговаривать.

Впрочем, они и разговаривали тоже. Рон рассказал Луне о ссоре с Гермионой, и она в качестве утешения поделилась с ним историей о рогохвостых морщезяках, о которых собиралась написать в следующем номере «Придиры». Рону понравилось, он смеялся как сумасшедший, а потом сказал ей: «Спасибо, Луна. Ты очень хорошая, ты знаешь?»

Ей было приятно.

Рон все думал, возвращаться ли в Хогвартс, но тут Луне нечего было ему посоветовать – она и сама не знала, не остаться ли ей ухаживать за отцом. Все разрешилось в конце июля, когда он потерял сознание в их небольшом садике за домом. Луна вызвала колдомедиков из Святого Мунго и до утра сидела в палате у постели Ксенофилиуса, пока он не пришел в себя. Тогда она коснулась губами его лба, поговорила с лечащим врачом и аппарировала во двор Норы.

Молли расцеловала ее и спросила, как дела. Когда Луна рассказала, что Лавгуд-старший в больнице, та ахнула и немедленно предложила пожить у них, пока отец не поправится. Луна вежливо отказалась и пошла искать Рона. Она подождала, пока они с Джорджем слезут с метел, и просто сказала: «Я поеду в Хогвартс. Поедете со мной?»

Рон согласился сразу, и ее это почти не удивило. Джордж ответил: «Пошли завтракать», - и это ее не удивило тоже. Они сыграли в плюй-камни, и, когда она уже собиралась аппарировать в Мунго, Джордж придержал ее за локоть и сказал: «Поеду с вами». Луна кивнула, коротко обняла его, развернулась и прямо около витрины больницы увидела Гермиону. Та стояла, сосредоточенно глядя прямо перед собой, и бесшумно шевелила губами, словно произносила сложное заклинание. Только палочки у нее в руках не было, и Луна решила вмешаться. Она тронула Грейнджер за плечо, та вздрогнула, отскочила, сжимая палочку, – и когда только успела достать? – потом узнала Луну, успокоилась и даже улыбнулась: «Привет, Луна! Что ты тут делаешь?» Луна рассказала. Гермиона вздохнула, пробормотала слова сожаления и неуверенно, словно преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, предложила сходить к Ксенофилиусу вместе. Луна ничего на это не ответила, только спросила, зачем была в больнице сама Гермиона. Выяснилось, что она по просьбе уехавшего в Китай Невилла навещала Фрэнка и Алису. «Тогда я понимаю, почему тебе так нехорошо, - задумчиво сказала Луна. – Ладно, я пойду к папе, до свидания, Гермиона». Гермиона еле слышно вздохнула, кивнула и аппарировала.

Луна сидела в кресле, смотрела на спящего отца и думала, что Гермиона Грейнджер с самой битвы за Хогвартс была не похожа сама на себя, и что сегодняшний ее вид не был чем-то таким уж особенным по сравнению, скажем, с маем.

Правда, Гермиона старалась не показывать свое состояние, и Луне казалось, что никто ничего и не заметил, кроме самой Луны и, может быть, Джинни Уизли. Джинни вообще видела больше, чем остальные, хотя не всегда в этом себе признавалась. Впрочем, Луна тоже раньше не пыталась обдумать увиденное, слишком волновалась за Ксенофилиуса. Сейчас, когда его состояние благодаря врачам было ей понятно, она могла позволить себе поразмышлять о школьных друзьях. И недругах. Она вспомнила Драко Малфоя в больничном крыле, и ей вдруг показалось, что там она видела даже больше, чем ей хотелось бы.

Нужно будет поговорить с Джинни.

**4\. Страх. Миллисента**

Тем летом она старалась проводить дома как можно меньше времени.

Мать то часами рыдала в постели, то бесилась, разбивала старинные сервизы, осколки которых не поддавались даже миллисентиному _репаро_ (а ее _репаро_ было, пожалуй, лучшим на курсе), то сидела, уставившись в одну точку, держа в руках любимую рубашку отца.

Миллисента, не доверяя эльфам, сама исправно давала ей прописанные колдомедиками зелья – два вечером, четыре утром – но на этом считала свои дочерние обязанности исполненными.

Деньги у них пока что были. Миллисента, как только поняла, что от матери толку никакого, кое-как разобрала отцовские бумаги и поняла, что на ближайший год им хватит даже на «пожить красиво». Но вот потом…

Она пыталась найти работу.

Конечно, она осознавала, что дочь пожирателя вряд ли примут с распростертыми объятиями в приличном месте, но даже места чуть менее приличные, а потом и совсем практически неприличные (вроде грязноватой забегаловки, которой нужен был управляющий, на углу Диагона и Дрянн-аллеи), как оказалось, не были заинтересованы в сотруднице с сомнительным происхождением, да еще и без диплома.

Отец, с которым она разговаривала прямо перед Поцелуем (мать валялась дома с нервным срывом, и Миллисента пошла на последнее свидание одна), сказал ей, кроме обычных банальностей, на которые всегда был мастер: «Выйди замуж и смени фамилию, дочка. Тогда у тебя будет шанс». Она промолчала, крепко сжала отцовскую руку и вышла из камеры. Объятия, поцелуи, все эти нежности телячьи – в их семье такое было не принято.

Потом, когда она обдумывала их разговор, она решила, что все-таки он над ней не издевался – просто перед смертью (возможно, от страха) слегка потерял связь с реальностью.

На всякий случай (вдруг отец помнил что-то, чего не помнила она сама) в начале августа она посвятила целый вечер изучению собственного семейного древа, а также родословных некоторых ровесников и неженатых волшебников постарше. В конце пятого часа она со стоном выпрямила спину, взмахом палочки отправила документы в книжный шкаф и призналась сама себе: нет, у нее нет шансов. Она, Миллисента Булстроуд, не красива, не богата, не чистокровна, и у нее нет ни единого шанса выйти замуж.

Впрочем, она сильная ведьма, и она умна.

Поэтому, если она найдет способ преодолеть общественное мнение, у нее будет работа, а значит деньги, а значит, она проживет жизнь так, как ей этого хочется.

Весь следующий день она выясняла, как относятся в Америке к полукровкам, боятся ли в Европе пожирателей смерти, и что думают в Азии о работающих женщинах. Результаты расследования оказались неплохими, но даже колдуны вуду на далеком Мерлином забытом острове в Тихом океане предпочитали соискателей с дипломом соискателям без диплома.

Следующую неделю она снова моталась по магической Великобритании в поисках места. Старичок-владелец книжного магазина в горах Шотландии (магазин был очень, очень хорош; будь у Миллисенты деньги, она скупила бы как минимум половину ассортимента) проболтал с ней почти целый день, показал свои хранилища (Миллисента чуть не захлебнулась слюной от восхищения), не спросил ни слова о ее родителях, а ближе к вечеру сказал: «Вы, кажется, должны были выпуститься этим летом? Сочувствую вам, такая ужасная история. Вы мне нравитесь, Миллисента. Приходите через год, когда сдадите ТРИТОНы. Я возьму вас в помощники».

Так она поняла, что придется возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Эта мысль пугала.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Гермиона занимается самоанализом, Джинни ведет наблюдение, Луна гуляет по замку, а Миллисента заводит полезные знакомства

**1\. Проблема. Гермиона**

В поезд она вошла одной из первых. У нее создалось впечатление, что родители были только рады поскорее высадить ее около вокзала, хотя, наверное, она была к ним несправедлива. 

Гермиона выбрала в самое дальнее купе в вагоне префектов, не спеша переоделась в мантию и села к окну. Впервые в жизни она ехала в школу, не открыв заранее ни одного учебника. Тот факт, что она их все прочитала в порядке самообразования еще два года назад, на шестом курсе, не имел никакого значения. 

Гермионе казалось, что за прошедший год она постепенно пропала, а ее место заняла какая-то неизвестная девица. Она не смогла бы точно назвать момент перехода: где-то между беготней по британским лесам и битвой за Хогвартс. Может быть, даже в Малфой-мэноре, о чем думать, по правде сказать, совсем не хотелось. 

Эта незнакомая ей девица не могла долго сосредоточиться на чтении, ей не очень-то хотелось учиться, ей казалось скучным патрулировать вагоны, хотя, если учесть, что окончание войны не отменило противостояние слизерин-гриффиндор (а, скорее, только его подхлестнуло), следовало сделать над собой усилие и выйти из купе, пока никто никого еще сгоряча не проклял. 

Гермиона почти что заставила себя встать, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и в купе влетел запыхавшийся Драко Малфой. Увидев ее, он притормозил, рванулся было назад, но потом знакомым движением вздернул подбородок и спросил: 

\- У тебя не занято, Грейнджер? 

«Не побрезгуешь сидеть в одном купе с грязнокровкой, Малфой?» - подумала незнакомая девица где-то в глубине нее, но ссориться было, в общем, скучно (сейчас она с удивлением вспоминала даже майский эпизод в больничном крыле), поэтому она просто сказала: 

\- Проходи, садись. Не занято. 

Он сел, открыл книгу, и, казалось, полностью погрузился в чтение. 

Гермиона только решила все-таки выйти пройтись по поезду до отправления, найти Рона и Гарри, наконец, и уже даже встала с места, как в купе уверенно вошла Миллисента Булстроуд. Драко поднял голову от книги и пробормотал неразборчивое приветствие, Миллисента кивнула ему, повернулась к Гермионе и протянула ей руку. От удивления Гермиона сначала пожала предложенную ладонь и только потом вспомнила бурную историю их отношений. «Не то, чтобы сейчас это имело какое-то значение», - подумала незнакомая девица. И тут произошло совсем неожиданное: 

\- Мир, Грейнджер? – громко спросила Булстроуд. – Мы с тобой раньше не ладили, но, если честно, я считаю, что делить нам нечего, а работать вместе все равно придется. 

Гермиона успешно преодолела желание достать палочку и проклясть ее, широко улыбнулась и сказала: 

\- Мир, Булстроуд. Пойдем патрулировать? 

\- Сейчас, переоденусь только. Драко, будь другом, выйди? 

Малфой что-то пробурчал, подхватил книгу и закрыл за собой дверь купе. 

Гермиона спохватилась, что тоже могла бы выйти, но Миллисента усмехнулась и покачала головой: 

\- Да ладно тебе. Грейнджер, ты что, что-то тут не видела? 

Что же, по крайней мере, это не Панси Паркинсон (которую, по слухам, родители отправили доучиваться в Бобатон). 

Слизеринка быстро натянула школьную одежду и повела окончательно впавшую в ступор Гермиону за собой по вагону. 

Они быстренько пристыдили троих пятикурсников, затеявших спор из-за квиддича, успокоили плачущую первогодку, отобрали у третьекурсников взрывательные конфеты из магазина Уизли и остановили попытку дуэли между старшими студентами. По правде сказать, все это проделала Миллисента, а Гермиона тащилась у нее в кильватере и поражалась, насколько действия Булстроуд напоминали ее саму – пока она еще была сама себе знакома. Если бы на втором, например, курсе, да что там, если бы год назад кто-нибудь сказал Гермионе, что они похожи с Миллисентой Булстроуд, пожалуй, Гермиона бы нашла для такого человека парочку совсем не ласковых проклятий. Однако сейчас она с изумлением понимала, что это – правда. Но самое неприятное – она, Гермиона Грейнджер, больше такой не была. Она смотрела на то, как префект слизерина управляется с нарушителями порядка, и думала, что не смогла бы сейчас так эффективно, без лишних слов и выпадов палочкой, развести возмутителей спокойствия по разным углам. Любая проблема в поезде в данный момент вызывала у нее противоестественное для Гермионы Грейнджер (но, к сожалению, не для обосновавшейся внутри нее незнакомой девицы) желание кричать, топать ногами, раскидывать заклинания не из самых безобидных направо и налево. Поэтому она просто шла за Булстроуд и вмешиваться не пыталась – из опасения все испортить. 

Она шла и пыталась посчитать, сколько раз за день у нее сменилось настроение. На цифре восемь (на момент приезда на вокзал) она глубоко вздохнула и подумала: «Ну что же, Гермиона Джин, у нас с тобой очень, очень серьезные проблемы». Потом подумала еще немного и сказала себе: «У меня депрессия». Незнакомая девица в ее голове тоненько противно хихикнула. 

Что ж, по крайней мере, она осознала свою проблему. Это не успокаивало, но давало надежду. Ей нужно будет найти книги об этом и поговорить с мадам Помфри, и... Мерлин, она действительно хочет почитать? 

Пообщаться по-человечески с Гарри и Роном ей в тот день так и не удалось. 

**2\. Ожидание. Джинни**

Ей стоило большого труда убедить Гарри, что она ничего не выдумала. В конце разговора она была готова проклясть его чем-нибудь посерьезнее мышелетучего сглаза, но тут он внезапно уступил и сказал такое, чего она от него никогда не ожидала услышать. От кого угодно, но не от него. Он заявил: «Ну и хорошо. Может, Гермиона еще сделает из него приличного человека». Тут настала очередь Джинни давиться апельсиновым соком (тыквенного на острове почему-то не подавали). «Так ты не против?» - спросила Джинни, уже понимая, что спрашивает несусветную глупость. Гарри посмотрел на нее, как будто она спросила несусветную глупость, и ответил: «Джин, ты вообще о чем? Ты по приключениям соскучилась? Я не собираюсь больше никого спасать, тем более, что и спасать-то тут некого. Они взрослые люди, сами разберутся». 

Так Джинни поняла, что разбираться с Малфоем ей придется в одиночестве. Впрочем, есть еще Луна. С Роном или Джорджем она не стала бы говорить о Малфое ни за какие коврижки, Невилла привлекать откровенно боялась. А вот Луна должна ее понять. Луна всегда понимает. 

Больше эту тему на отдыхе Джинни не поднимала. 

В Нору они вернулись двадцать восьмого августа, с изумлением выяснили, что Рон теперь проводит у Лавгудов больше времени, чем дома (Джинни громко хмыкнула при этом известии), что Джордж решил все-таки получить диплом (Джинни могла только одобрить такое решение – не ради диплома, конечно, ради самого Джорджа), что Гермиона довольно часто бывала в Норе (Гарри радостно улыбнулся, а Джинни подумала, что в свете первой новости это ничего не значит). 

Начало учебного года не было ничем примечательно. 

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что поговорить с Гермионой по душам в ближайшее время не удастся – та была занята обязанностями префекта, а в свободное и от них, и от учебы время зарывалась в мудреные свитки в библиотеке или общалась с мадам Помфри. У Джинни сложилось впечатление, что Гермиона решила учиться на колдомедика, хотя раньше, насколько она помнила, никогда не высказывала такого желания. На обычные вопросы «как дела?» и даже на чуть более настойчивое «у тебя все в порядке?» Грейнджер неизменно отвечала: «Я в норме, а что?» 

Кроме того, Джинни никак не успевала пообщаться с Луной (занятой не только и не столько учебой, сколько своими мыслями и романом с Роном), поэтому, когда Гарри был занят, она, где могла (в большом зале во время еды, в холле и в коридорах на переменах, в библиотеке после занятий), просто наблюдала за Малфоем. 

Бездействие ее бесило, но она твердо решила: прежде чем что-то предпринимать, нужно сначала быть уверенной в происходящем. Делать глупости, чтобы потом услышать от Гарри «а я же тебе говорил!», ей совершенно не хотелось. 

Малфой смотрел на Гермиону непрерывно. Джинни это казалось настолько очевидным, ее отдельно бесило, что окружающие ничего не замечали. Какими все-таки слепыми могут быть люди! 

Когда Малфой думал, что его никто не видит, он на Грейнджер просто _пялился_. Если бы Джинни не повторяла себе непрерывно: «Мерлин, Джиневра, это же _Малфой_!», было бы легче легкого представить на его места влюбленного пятикурсника. На нее саму во время их недолгого романа так смотрел Дин Томас. 

Но Мерлин, Джиневра, это же _Малфой_! То, что он тогда спас ее от наказания Кэрроу, ситуацию не меняло. Какой роман, наверняка он задумывает очередную гадость. Мерлин, она совсем не понимает, что происходит. 

Погруженная в себя Грейнджер, конечно, ничего не замечала. 

Ко второй субботе учебы Джинни решила подождать еще хотя бы неделю. 

Через три дня Луна нашла на стене подвального коридора надпись, сделанную кровавыми рунами. 

«Дождались», - почему-то с облегчением подумала Джинни. 

Может быть, она и вправду соскучилась по приключениям? 

**3\. Скрытность. Луна**

В первый раз они с Роном поцеловались восемнадцатого августа. 

Луне очень понравилось. 

Рон так смешно покраснел, когда спросил, будет ли она с ним встречаться. 

Это ей понравилось тоже. 

Она согласилась. 

Она хотела спросить Рона, знает ли он, как Драко Малфой смотрит на Гермиону Грейнджер, но обдумала эту идею и отказалась от нее. Луна решила, что вопрос Рона расстроит, а расстраивать его ей совсем не хотелось. 

Она даже не сказала Рону, что это Драко вломился в их купе в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Он же наверняка нечаянно это сделал. 

Перед самым началом учебы Луна договорилась с директором МакГонагалл, что будет три раза в неделю пользоваться камином, чтобы навещать отца в Мунго. Диагноз она сказала только Рону (он обнял ее, и они просидели молча как минимум час) и директору (та крепко сжала ее руку и сказала: «Держись, девочка»). 

Луна по-прежнему никому не врала, но она сознательно умалчивала о вещах, которые ей раньше и в голову не пришло бы скрывать. Наверное, она просто взрослеет. По крайней мере, так бы сказал ей Ксенофилиус, если бы был здоров. 

Две недели учебы пролетели очень быстро. Луна хотела поговорить с Джинни Уизли о Гермионе (которая, казалось, решила перечитать все библиотечные книги за первый месяц – это не было для нее чем-то особенным, в конце концов, это же Гермиона, но почему-то все книги, насколько Луна могла заметить, имели отношение к колдомедицине) и о Малфое, но ей казалось, что дело не срочное, а потому она все время его откладывала. При этом, хотя Луна совершенно к такому не стремилась, она везде натыкалась на Драко Малфоя – в коридорах, в холле, на входе в большой зал, в библиотеке – и Драко Малфой все время смотрел на Гермиону Грейнджер. Провожал ее взглядом, пока она шла к классу; задумчиво, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, наблюдал, как она, нахмурившись, переворачивает страницу за страницей; как она, закусив губу, водит палочкой по полкам с книгами. 

Луну почти не удивляло, что окружающие ничего не замечали. Люди могут быть поразительно слепы к тому, чего не хотят или даже просто не ожидают увидеть. В конце концов, мозгошмызгов тоже мало кто видел, а ведь они есть! 

Луна проводила с Роном почти все свободное время, а когда он был занят, гуляла по Хогвартсу. Вечером пятнадцатого сентября она случайно забрела в один из подвальных коридоров, где замок все еще был нестабилен после майской битвы, и поэтому магией там пользоваться запрещалось. Первого попытавшегося - второкурсника из рэйвенкло (к счастью, он же оказался последним) - мадам Помфри отправила в Мунго. 

На стене коридора на уровне груди были нарисованы странного вида руны. Луна не брала курс по рунам, но даже ей было понятно, что выглядели они очень и очень темномагическими. Она пригляделась получше, принюхалась и поняла, что руны на стене написаны кровью. 

Хорошо, что это она их нашла. Кто-то другой мог бы немедленно, не задумываясь, вытащить палочку – и последствия были бы, по меньшей мере, катастрофическими. 

Луна же просто развернулась и пошла на встречу префектов, к Рону. 

**4\. Открытия. Миллисента**

Когда из конверта, принесенного серой школьной совой, выпал блестящий бэдж префекта, она не поверила своим глазам. 

Школа, которую она за прошлый год научилась бояться (поскольку была полукровкой в мире, зависящем от статуса крови), которую теперь была готова научиться ненавидеть (поскольку не принадлежала к числу _победителей_ ), в которую она так не хотела возвращаться, - именно эта школа теперь давала ей шанс. И не один. 

Во-первых, она сможет обратить на себя внимание Слагхорна и вступить в его клуб. Во-вторых... Во-вторых, у нее появляется шанс поближе познакомиться с Гермионой _Золотой Ученицей_ Грейнджер. Из всех тех, кого она мысленно объединяла словом _победители_ , именно магглорожденная Грейнджер и раньше казалась ей наиболее доступной для общения, а уж теперь, с таким же бэджем, как у нее... Миллисента чуть не задохнулась от открывающихся перспектив. 

«Дыши, Булстроуд, дыши, - сказала она себе. - Год только начинается. Игра только начинается. Ты обязательно выиграешь, ведь один козырь у тебя уже в кармане». 

Она только надеялась, что вторым префектом будет Малфой. По крайней мере, в прошлом году он обращался с ней по-человечески: максимально не замечал. 

Когда через два дня от него прилетел черный филин с письмом (" _Поздравляю, Миллисента_ "), она позволила себе довольно улыбнуться и написала в ответ " _Спасибо, Драко_ ", решив, что будет с ним общаться, как будто этот их седьмой курс был первой и единственной попыткой сдать ТРИТОНы. Некоторым однокурсникам такую поблажку она давать была не намерена. 

Состояние Грейнджер ей не понравилось сразу. Почему-то Миллисенте вспомнилась мать - так та выглядела перед очередным нервным срывом. Она подумала, что это из-за Драко, восседавшего с книгой за столиком с видом властелина мира (а они с Грейнджер всегда друг друга не выносили), и сначала выставила Малфоя из купе, а потом увела гриффиндорку с собой. 

Лучше не стало, и Миллисента решила, что об этом стоит подумать как следует. На досуге. Пока она удовлетворилась тем, что Грейнджер приняла протянутую руку и, в общем, до отправления первокурсников по спальням так и не забилась в истерике. Вряд ли стоило желать большего в первый же день. 

Миллисента активно включилась в работу префекта, поддерживала разговоры на общие темы с как можно большим числом людей, училась на высшие баллы и в конце второй недели занятий получила приглашение на вечеринку Слаг-клуба (пока никто не видел, она украдкой поцеловала пергамент и даже позволила себе взвизгнуть, как влюбленная второкурсница). 

Кроме всего прочего, она не оставляла надежды получше узнать Гермиону Грейнджер. Тут ее ожидали сюрпризы. 

Грейнджер вроде и училась неплохо, как видела Миллисента на общих занятиях, - но было заметно, что это происходит по инерции, как будто учеба перестала доставлять заучке удовольствие. Она больше не тянула вверх руку на каждом вопросе, не старалась сделать ничего лучше других, а когда ее спрашивали на уроке, иногда вставала с таким видом, как будто только что аппарировала из Китая. 

При каждом удобном случае Грейнджер отправлялась в больничное крыло или ныкалась в библиотеку, обкладывалась тонной фолиантов и погружалась в чтение. Миллисента никак не могла понять, то ли та смертельно больна, то ли решила стать колдомедиком и ни на что больше не отвлекаться. Самое странное, Миллисента не понимала, какой из вариантов ее меньше устраивал. 

Кроме того, Миллисенту поражал Драко. Слизерин еще не потерял по его вине ни одного балла, но было похоже, что и до этого недалеко. Он делал домашние задания, что называется, «на коленке», заданные параграфы не читал и несколько раз, как совершенно точно видела Миллисента, отвечал на вопросы учителей на общей эрудиции. 

Хуже всего было на собраниях префектов. Грейнджер витала в облаках, от Малфоя тоже не было никакого толку, рыжий Уизли был хорош при составлении планов, но нудную работу по их выполнению почти откровенно саботировал. Похожих как брат и сестра префектов рэйвенкло волновала только учеба и маячащие где-то в конце года ТРИТОНы, о которых сама Булстроуд еще, если честно, даже не думала. Если бы не прилежные префекты хаффлпаффа, она бы точно свихнулась. 

В самом начале третьей недели учебы она твердо решила вечером по дороге в подземелье припереть Драко к стене и с палочкой у горла выяснить у него, что, Мерлин побери, происходит.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Гермиона ищет цель, Джинни обманывает, Луна задает вопросы, а Миллисента наставляет Малфоя на путь истинный

**1\. Поиски. Гермиона**

Мадам Помфри восприняла ее интерес к колдомедицине с огромным воодушевлением: отвечала на все вопросы, рекомендовала книги, даже иногда позволяла осматривать больных. Гермиона чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что была вынуждена обманывать медиведьму (да и друзей, в общем, тоже - и Рону, и Гарри она сказала, что намерена стать колдомедиком, настойчивые попытки Джинни выяснить, что происходит, пресекала в зародыше и даже как-то заставила себя улыбнуться Луне в ответ на встревоженное «Гермиона, ты в порядке?»), но честно признаться вслух: "У меня депрессия", она не могла.

Ей казалось, что это будет эгоистично с ее стороны, ведь она-то никого и ничего в войне не потеряла. Так что она, как могла, боролась с перепадами настроения, заставляла себя учиться и читать книги в фазе апатии и старалась в фазе бешенства ничего особо не покрушить. К счастью, и Рон, и Гарри были больше заняты своими делами, чем учебой, и уж тем более, чем ее душевным здоровьем.

Она записывала как можно подробнее свои мысли и эмоции, потому что убедилась, что уже через день практически не в состоянии вспомнить, что думала и чувствовала по тому или иному поводу. Картина складывалась довольно безрадостная. Все прочитанные книги выводили на психоз, нервный срыв, а некоторые и на раздвоение личности, хотя, кажется, до такого она все-таки еще не дошла. Впрочем, все книги были единодушны в одном: медикаментозные решения существовали, но они были малоэффективны, если у пострадавшего волшебника отсутствовала жизненная цель. А цели у нее больше не было.

Учеба была только средством, а потому сама по себе внезапно стала бессмысленна.

Защита сирых и убогих, как она теперь поняла, оказалась фарсом.

Мир они уже спасли.

Она решила дать себе еще месяц, а затем плюнуть на гордость и сдаться специалистам из Мунго.

Когда Луна вошла на встречу префектов, Гермиона вдруг подумала, что эта история вполне способна дать ей рычаг для приложения усилий, а значит, позволит сосредоточиться. Нельзя только отдать решение проблемы учителям: вот если удастся собрать армию Дамблдора, у нее будет шанс. Но, уже делая такое предложение, она снова начала мысленно упрекать себя в эгоизме. Конечно же, учителя лучше справятся с ситуацией. У них больше опыта. Конечно...

Когда Рон и Луна ее поддержали, а Малфой промолчал, она решила, что кто-нибудь уж обязательно не согласится с ней на встрече. Например, Невилл. И она позволит себя убедить, а там посмотрит. Она только не ожидала, что первым ей возразит Гарри…Забыла, как сильно он изменился за лето.

Прислушиваясь вполуха к разгоревшемуся спору, она решила, что после собрания сама спустится в подвалы и осмотрит стену с кровавыми рунами.

**2\. Действия. Джинни**

Зачарованный галеон в заднем кармане ее джинсов нагрелся ровно в тот момент, когда она самозабвенно целовалась с Гарри в темном углу гриффиндорской гостиной. Судя по тому, как дернулся сам Поттер, его галеон лежал еще ближе к телу.

Гарри чуть слышно чертыхнулся, отстранился от нее, достал монетку, несколько секунд рассматривал, как будто видел впервые, и наконец сказал:

\- Пошли, Джин. Я надеялся...

\- На что?

\- Я надеялся, это никогда больше...

Она крепко взяла его за руку, и они побежали.

После небольшого эмоционального спора ("Мерлин, это же Малфой и Булстроуд!" - "Джиневра, они такие же префекты как я и Рон!" - Рон скорчил рожу, но промолчал) и короткого спокойного рассказа Луны, все некоторое время посидели тихо.

Затем Гарри удивил ее в очередной раз:

\- Мы должны пойти к директору.

\- Читаешь мои мысли, - пробормотала Булстроуд.

\- Но Гарри...

\- Если я чему-то и научился за последние семь лет... Так это тому, что нельзя ничего скрывать от директора, - он улыбнулся так грустно, что она чуть не взвыла от отчаяния. Она поклялась себе в начале лета, что не позволит ему вспоминать самое страшное. В этот момент она бы согласилась с чем угодно, тем более Невилл, нервно ходивший до тех пор из угла в угол (ему определенно было не более комфортно в одной комнате с Малфоем, чем ей самой, да в какой комнате, в выручай-комнате!) остановился рядом с ней и невнятно сказал:

\- Джин, Гарри прав, - а Невилла за прошлый год она научилась слушаться, не раздумывая.

Джинни вскинула руки, показывая, что сдается.

\- Я пойду к МакГонагалл, - сказала Булстроуд. - Лавгуд, идем со мной. Драко?

Малфой с видимым усилием отвернулся от фальшивого окна, на подоконнике которого сидели Гермиона и Чжоу, и что-то неразборчиво пробурчал. Булстроуд недовольно тряхнула головой (в этом чувстве Джинни была с ней солидарна) и вышла вслед за Луной.

Дальнейшее обсуждение больше напоминало базар и Джинни не интересовало. Особенно потому, что Гарри и Невилл не принимали в нем участия, а отошли в сторону и там о чем-то негромко переговаривались. Без них, Джинни не сомневалась, никакое решение принято не будет, а они сами точно еще обсудят свои мысли с Роном и Гермионой. А может, и с Джинни тоже. Рон, определенно пришедший к тем же выводам, откровенно скучал без Луны, Гермиона листала толстенную книгу, Малфой... А вот это уже было интересно. Впервые с начала учебного года Малфой в присутствии Грейнджер не смотрел на нее. Более того, он активно участвовал в обсуждении. Джинни прислушалась. Малфой выступал за то, чтобы немедленно пойти и посмотреть на надпись, пока преподаватели не закрыли доступ в коридор.

Джинни окончательно уверилась, что он что-то замышляет. Она мысленно представила путь от выручай-комнаты к слизеринским подземельям и решила, что для засады лучше всего подходит ниша на третьем этаже у статуи рыцаря в белом. Она еще немного послушала, убедилась, что сегодня уже точно никто никуда не пойдет, и встала.

\- Гарри, я учиться.

Он положил руки ей на плечи и внимательно заглянул в глаза:

\- Точно учиться? Джиневра Молли Уизли, никакого ненужного героизма?

\- Кто мне это говорит? Спаситель мира Гарри Джеймс Поттер?

\- Джин...

\- Гарри, прости. Я учиться, честно.

"Только немного задержусь на третьем этаже". Это же не геройство?

**3\. Разговоры. Луна**

Когда она вошла и рассказала, что видела, Рон, совершенно никого не стесняясь, обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку, а Булстроуд и Гермиона хором сказали:

\- Мы должны сказать директору.

\- Мы должны созвать армию Дамблдора.

Луна подумала и решила, что они обе правы, но Гермиона была ее подругой, поэтому они с Роном, не сговариваясь, одновременно достали свои галеоны.

Хаффлпаффцы, кажется, были на стороне Булстроуд, но спорить с гриффиндором не хотели. В том, что префекты ее факультета ее поддержат, она не сомневалась - не зря именно студента рэвенкло две недели назад в бессознательном состоянии вынесли из подвального коридора. Теперь у них были свои счеты к аномалиям замка.

Булстроуд вздохнула и заявила:

\- Ну хорошо, но мы с Драко с вами.

Луна почувствовала, как напрягся Рон, но Гермиона кивнула, и они все пошли в выручай-комнату.

В последующем обсуждении Луна не участвовала. Она почти сразу поняла, что все согласятся пойти к директору.

\- Не ходи со мной, - шепнула она Рону, когда он собрался подняться вслед за ней. Он обеспокоено посмотрел ей в глаза, но она только улыбнулась ему и вышла. Ей нужно было поговорить с Миллисентой Булстроуд наедине. Она опять скрывала от Рона важное, чтобы только его не расстраивать.

Если таково взросление, она бы лучше осталась ребенком.

\- Миллисента... - начала она, как только они подошли к коридору без портретов.

Булстроуд от неожиданности сбилась с шага.

\- Что, Лавгуд?

\- Можешь звать меня Луной. Постой, пожалуйста.

Миллисента оглянулась:

\- Здесь нет картин, говори... Луна.

\- Ты все правильно поняла, - сказала Луна задумчиво. - Ты могла бы учиться в рэвенкло, да?

Булстроуд промолчала.

\- Ты сейчас много общаешься с Гермионой. Она... Больна?

Миллисента вздрогнула от неожиданности:

\- Я не знаю, - ответила она. - Правда, не знаю. С ней что-то происходит, но я не понимаю, что именно.

\- Гермиона моя подруга, - призналась Луна. - Я хочу ей помочь, но не знаю, как. Ты больше времени с ней проводишь, если что-то узнаешь, скажешь мне?

Миллисента определенно колебалась. Луна решила ее подтолкнуть.

\- Ты слизеринка, я знаю. Мне сейчас нечего тебе предложить, но я буду тебе должна. У меня есть еще вопрос, не понравится - не отвечай. Что Малфой хочет от Гермионы?

Миллисента нервно хихикнула:

\- О... Он ее просто хочет, ты не поверишь. Мы вчера ровно здесь это обсуждали, Ла... Луна. Ладно, я тебе скажу, если что-то пойму про Грейнджер. Что до Малфоя - туда лезть не рекомендую. Взрослые люди, разберутся сами.

Луна была с ней согласна.

**4\. Сделка. Миллисента**

В понедельник во время обсуждения какой-то особенно идиотской проблемы (что-то про эльфов и золотые котлы, Миллисента никогда не понимала, чего такого в золотых котлах), Драко вдруг широко улыбнулся. Она уже хотела злобно спросить, чего смешного он нашел в словах хаффлпаффского префекта, но проследила направление его взгляда и мысленно отвесила себе хороший пинок за общую ненаблюдательность: Малфой смотрел, как Грейнджер яростно строчит что-то на обрывке пергамента, каждые три секунды резким движением убирая за ухо непослушную прядь. Смотрел взглядом влюбленного хаффлпаффского девственника. И мечтательно улыбался.

Миллисента не удивилась, что окружающие ничего не замечали: люди вообще редко видят дальше своего носа. Она вот и сама… Да что уж теперь говорить-то.

По дороге в подземелья она повернулась к Драко и, стараясь не захихикать от общей бредовости ситуации, сказала:

\- Ты пялишься на Грейнджер.

Она ожидала, что он либо ответит: «Не твое дело, Булстроуд», либо просто будет все отрицать, но Драко только оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости нет ни одного портрета (как будто бы она бы начала разговор в каком-то другом месте), устало прикрыл глаза, прислонился к стене и спросил:

\- Что, так заметно?

\- Так заметно, - ответила она, - что я удивляюсь, почему Скиттер еще не пишет об этом в «Ежедневном пророке»!

\- О, Мерлин. Я надеялся, я не настолько очевиден…

\- Ты не подумай, Драко, я понимаю, что это не мое дело, но ты забросил учебу. Трахни ее уже, что ли, и успокойся!

\- Как у тебя все легко, Милли, - усмехнулся он. – У меня нет ни одного шанса.

\- Это у меня нет ни одного шанса, - разозлилась она. – Мне нужно закончить Хогвартс в год, когда Кубок школы выиграет слизерин! Тогда у меня будет хоть какое-то будущее!

\- Думаешь только о себе, Булстроуд?

\- Я не больше слизеринец, чем ты, Малфой!

И твой отец жив, чуть не добавила она.

Вовремя остановилась.

Это уж точно было бы не дело.

\- Если я дам тебе полезный совет, ты пообещаешь взять себя в руки?

Она никогда не думала, что Малфои могут смотреть просительно.

\- Грейнджер, похоже, не знает, к чему себя приложить. Ей нужна точка опоры, Драко.

\- Я могу...

\- Ты не понял. Она не благородная слизеринка, которая будет за мужчиной как за каменной стеной, - ах, как мы с ней похожи в этом, да, Миллисента? Кто бы мог только представить.

"Надеюсь, - подумала она, - я сейчас рассказываю ему не полный бред. Но если мы с ней похожи... И если она настоящая гриффиндорка..."

\- Ей нужно дело, и не просто какое-то банальное, а с большой буквы Д. Если ты ей такое обеспечишь, а еще лучше поучаствуешь вместе с ней...

Драко задумался.

\- Ты уверена? - наконец спросил он.

\- Полную гарантию не дам. Но если ты сам приглядишься повнимательнее...

Она мысленно посмеялась. Как будто он до сих пор не смотрел. Впрочем, смотрел он явно не туда.

Когда она выходила следующим вечером из выручай-комнаты вслед за Лавгуд, она была полностью уверена, что этой ночью кое-какие школьные префекты будут бродить вдвоем по подвальным коридорам. И что этот идиот даже не попытается поцеловать Грейнджер.

 


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Гермиона бродит по подвалу, Джинни ссорится с Гарри, Луна лучше узнает Рона, а Миллисента посещает больничное крыло

**1\. Вопросы. Гермиона**

Когда все разошлись (вскоре после ухода Луны и Булстроуд), Гермиона еще минут пять просидела на подоконнике. Во-первых, записывала все свои ощущения от прошедшего вечера. Во-вторых, хотела быть уверенной, что никто не задержался снаружи для обсуждений или обжиманий. И очень удивилась, когда от противоположной стены коридора отлепилась фигура в черном, медленно приблизилась, не обращая внимания на палочку в ее руке, и откинула капюшон.

\- Малфой?

\- Ты же сейчас в подвалы, Грейнджер? Я подумал, раз уж я тоже туда собираюсь, имеет смысл сходить вместе.

Смысл в этом был. Но признаваться в этом Малфою не хотелось. Но возражать казалось глупым.

Она почувствовала, что сейчас, как за лето уже стало привычным для нее и незнакомой девицы в ее голове, окончательно запутается в собственных мыслях, и решила, пока это не произошло, что-нибудь сделать.

\- Пошли!

О своем решении она моментально пожалела. Малфою явно было мало того, что завтра утром каждое привидение и каждый портрет в замке будет знать, что они вдвоем шарились по подвалам Хогвартса. Грейнджер и Малфой! С ума сойти, какая сочная сплетня! «Когда тебя начали волновать сплетни, Гермиона Джин?»

Но он решил поддержать светскую беседу! И выбрал, конечно, самый неудачный из всех возможных вопросов:

\- Чем собираешься заняться после выпуска, Грейнджер?

«Импровизируй, Гермиона, - приказала она себе, - ну же!»

\- Буду путешествовать. Год или два, - главное, не показать, что она поражена своим ответом не меньше, чем он.

\- Где?

\- Пока сама не знаю, - легче, легче, Гермиона, научись уже врать с легкостью! – Может быть, поеду в Южную Америку. Или в Новую Зеландию. Подальше отсюда.

Только не в Австралию, конечно.

\- Ммм... Неожиданно. Тебе удалось меня удивить.

Она вдруг вспомнила их разговор... Или дуэль? Нет, он же тогда не достал палочку. Значит, разговор - почти полугодовой давности.

\- Что ты вообще про меня знаешь?

Малфой глубоко вдохнул, как будто действительно собирался ей рассказать, как много он про нее знает, затем с шумом выдохнул и сказал:

\- Ничего я про тебя не знаю, Грейнджер. Вот и расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Подавив острое желание пожаловаться ему на жизнь (Малфою, Грейнджер, ты что, с ума сошла? - ах да, конечно сошла), она как можно увереннее заявила:

\- Вот еще. Лучше расскажи, что ты забыл в подвале, да еще вместе со мной.

Он смерил ее оценивающим взглядом и ответил:

\- Мне скучно, Грейнджер.

Что ж, прозвучало правдоподобно.

В коридоре они ожидаемо ничего нового не нашли. Палочками все равно пользоваться было нельзя, а механически отковырять от стены кусочек камня с засохшей кровью Малфой ее отговорил: он был уверен, что профессора Флитвик и Роунд (нестарый еще аврор, преподающий в этом году ЗОТИ, в которого были влюблены, кажется, все поголовно младшекурсницы) с этой работой справятся лучше. Так что Гермиона просто тщательно скопировала руны на пергамент.

С тем, в общем, и разошлись по спальням.

Ей показалось, что Малфой хотел что-то еще сказать напоследок (гадость какую-то, не иначе), но так и не собрался.

**2\. Глупости. Джинни**

Джинни просидела в нише почти час, непрерывно прокручивая в голове все сказанное и сделанное в выручай-комнате. В конце концов, до нее дошло: Гермиона собралась сама осмотреть подвальный коридор, а Малфой пойдет за ней и... Дальше додумать она не успела - сорвалась с места и понеслась, сломя голову, вниз. В упомянутом Луной закутке никого не было, и она присела у стены прямо под надписью, чтобы еще раз все обдумать. И тут же на нее налетел неведомо откуда взявшийся Гарри - схватил в охапку, затормошил:

\- Джин, Джинни, ты цела?

\- Цела, - пискнула она, вспомнив, что еще час назад должна была быть в гостиной гриффиндора.

\- В следующий раз, - сказал он срывающимся голосом, - я сам тебя убью, чтобы только точно знать, что с тобой! Ты же обещала!..

Она сбивчиво попыталась объяснить, что именно она делает в подвале, но он, конечно, услышал что-то свое:

\- Ты так и не оставила эту идиотскую фантазию? Что за глупости, Джин?

\- Глупости? Глупости? Если бы ты так не лелеял свое вновь обретенное спокойствие, ты бы сам все увидел! Малфой опасен! А ты слепой, и на Гермиону тебе плевать!

Так пятнадцатого сентября они поссорились во второй раз - из-за Драко Малфоя и Гермионы Грейнджер.

Гарри молча отконвоировал ее до спальни девочек, развернулся и ушел.

На самом деле, конечно, как она сказала себе утром, они поссорились из-за ее глупости и несдержанности. Как, ну как можно быть такой идиоткой? С другой стороны, она никогда не сможет сидеть на привязи у Гарри под крылышком. Мерлин, она собирается стать ловцом – в конце концов, это не самая безопасная профессия на свете! А он сам? Он же будет аврором, а уж у них-то риск в работе огромен…

Впрочем, Джинни и сама понимала, что никакие такие соображения ее вчерашней глупости не отменяли.

Окончательно она в этом убедилась, допросив с пристрастием портрет полной дамы и выяснив, что Малфой с Гермионой, согласно хогвартским слухам, действительно были ночью в подвале, но общались очень мирно и даже, кажется, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

Джинни поняла, что ничего не понимает, и что нужно срочно поговорить с Луной. И пошла мириться с Гарри.

По дороге ее перехватил Джордж и сказал, что вечером надо будет поговорить. Она отмахнулась от него, но он не отставал.

Пришлось пообещать прийти в выручай-комнату сразу после уроков.

Разговор с Луной опять откладывался.

К счастью, Гарри не собирался долго на нее дуться, и они пошли мириться к озеру, подальше от любопытных глаз. По дороге он заставил ее поклясться самым дорогим, что у нее есть, что она, по крайней мере, будет говорить ему правду о том, где собирается геройствовать. Сам он пообещал больше не устраивать сцен.

Пожалуй, это было лучшее из того, на что Джинни могла рассчитывать. К такому новому Гарри нужно было еще привыкнуть.

Она и привыкала. Понемногу.

**3\. Удивление. Луна.**

Когда Рон позвал ее вечером после занятий в выручай-комнату, она не удивилась.

Когда в выручай-комнате обнаружились кроме Рона еще Джордж, Джинни и Гарри, Луна почти не удивилась.

Удивилась она, когда Рон рассадил их всех за круглым столом и сказал:

\- Мне не нравится вся эта нездоровая движуха вокруг Гермионы.

Луна краем глаза увидела, как Джинни сначала торжествующе смотрит на Гарри, затем изумленно на Рона:

\- Так ты заметил…

\- Джин, послушай меня, пожалуйста, - остановил он ее.

Джинни недоуменно замолчала.

Луна слушала с все возрастающим интересом.

\- Джин, - сказал Рон, - отстань от Малфоя.

И тут все заговорили одновременно.

Луна только поворачивала голову от Рона к Гарри, от него к Джинни, от нее к Джорджу, но не могла разобрать ни слова. В конце концов, она сказала:

\- Подождите. Я ничего не понимаю.

Все замолчали. Потом Джордж заявил:

\- Давай, Ронни, братик, расскажи им.

\- Я думаю, ни для кого не секрет, - начал Рон, слегка покраснев, - что в Хогвартсе нет тайн. Нужно только знать, что и кого спрашивать. Так случилось, что мы с Джорджем, - он посмотрел на брата, и Луне понравился его взгляд, - знаем.

\- Но…

\- Джин, подожди. Вы, по-моему, тут все считаете, что я слепой. Или что мне наплевать на Гермиону. Или уж я не знаю, что вы про меня думаете, если честно. Мне плевать. Вот на это мне точно плевать. Я только хочу сказать, что я все вижу.

Луна почувствовала, как краснеет. Так стыдно ей не было еще никогда в жизни.

\- Я думала, - сказала она, - что ты не замечаешь. И не хотела тебя расстраивать.

\- Я знаю, солнце. Я не обижаюсь. Но я думаю, что знаю, что происходит с Гермионой. Я почитал немного, что за книги она берет в запретной секции по разрешению мадам Помфри. Они почти все про симптомы депрессивных состояний. Гермиона считает, что у нее депрессия.

\- Но почему она не сказала нам? – это Гарри. Впрочем, любой из них мог бы задать этот вопрос.

\- Я не знаю.

\- А я знаю, - неожиданно для самой себя сказала Луна. – Она стесняется. Она всем говорит, что у нее все хорошо, чтобы нас не расстраивать. Так же, как я не сказала Рону, что думаю про Малфоя и Гермиону. Так же, как Гарри и Джинни ссорятся из-за этого.

Гарри и Джинни изумленно переглянулись. Как будто бы действительно надеялись сохранить свои отношения и проблемы в тайне. И где? В Хогвартсе, Мерлина ради.

\- Мы должны ей помочь! - это Джинни.

\- В первую очередь, - ответил Рон, - мы не должны ей навредить. Это - главное.

Потом они придумали план.

Потом они обсудили план и решили, что он не сработает.

Потом они придумали еще три плана подряд и от каждого по очереди отказались.

Потом Рон вспомнил и рассказал им, что профессор Роунд и мадам Помфри выяснили, чья кровь была на стене, но сообщили имя только директору, поэтому пока что слухи еще не расползлись по замку.

Потом они договорились встретиться еще раз, завтра.

Потом, когда они остались одни, Луна пообещала Рону, что никогда больше не будет от него ничего скрывать. Он поверил.

Она решила, что останется ребенком до самой смерти.

**4\. Помощь. Миллисента**

Она иногда сомневалась, что в школе вообще хоть кто-то еще озабочен учебой, кроме нее и нескольких студентов рэвенкло. Ну, может быть, еще пара-тройка хаффлпаффцев.

Более того, иногда у нее было ощущение, что основным занятием всех поголовно обитателей замка было разнесение слухов. Когда свежих слухов не было, их выдумывали. Когда что-то в самом деле происходило, но не было точно известно, что именно, фантазия учащихся, подогреваемая придумками портретов и призраков, срабатывала на все триста процентов.

К полудню среды ей уже восемь раз сообщили, что в тайной комнате была принесена кровавая жертва василиску, пять раз доложили, что в школу возвращаются дементоры, три раза объявили о нашествии оборотней, и ей пришлось успокаивать первогодку, которой ночью приснился кошмар. Подробности описать девочка не могла, но помнила, что было очень страшно, так страшно, что она упала с кровати и поранила руку. Миллисента повела девчонку к мадам Помфри и у входа в больничное крыло наткнулась на Грейнджер, которая огорошила ее известием, что медиведьма в Лондоне, а прием ведет сама гриффиндорка. Миллисента уже собиралась оставить свою студентку Грейнджер и пойти на уроки, но была остановлена тихим:

\- Булстроуд, подожди, пожалуйста.

Она осталась в палате.

Когда Грейнджер, удовлетворившись осмотром и результатом лечения, выдала первогодке лимонный леденец и отправила ее учиться, она сказала Миллисенте:

\- Смотри, - и предъявила два пергамента с рисунками, скопированными с помощью палочки прямо с пораненной руки.

\- Это что, одна и та же царапина?

\- Нет, вот эта, - Грейнджер указала на правую, - сегодняшняя. А вот эта, - палочка передвинулась к левой, - вот эта была на руке хаффлпаффского пацана, который вчера утром написал руны на стене в подвале.

Миллисента подавила в себе желание спросить: «Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, Грейнджер?», и вместо этого спросила:

\- Он тоже не помнит свой ночной кошмар?

Грейнджер кивнула.

\- Что ты намерена делать?

\- Уйти отсюда, пока мадам Помфри не вернется, я не могу. Я сейчас сообщу по камину директору. Но если бы до того ты спустилась вниз и срисовала новые руны…

«Почему я?», «Я не твой домовой эльф, Грейнджер», «Что мне за это будет?» - все эти мысли она так и эдак перекладывала в голове, пока аккуратно, от руки, без помощи палочки, зарисовывала новый кусок заклинания. В том, что это было заклинание, она не сомневалась. В том, что нужно что-то с этим делать, – тоже. Она успешно выбралась из подвала до прибытия преподавателей, не переставая размышлять, что для нее лично означает происходящий бардак.

Даже если Кубок школы выиграет не слизерин, а, скажем, хаффлпафф, ее шансы найти нормальную работу, при условии хорошо сданных ТРИТОНов, довольно высоки. А вот выпуститься в год, когда неизвестный маньяк насылает на первокурсников кошмары, да еще, того и гляди, убьет кого-нибудь (в конце концов, заклинания, написанные кровью, смертоносны, это уж наверняка), - хуже придумать ничего нельзя. Отца-пожирателя ей припомнят сразу. Возможно, эта история дойдет даже старичка-книгофила в шотландских горах. И неизвестно, что будет дальше.

В общем, если у Грейнджер действительно имелись какие-то идеи, Миллисента намерена была ей помогать. Особенно теперь, когда в кармане перекатывались две зачарованные монеты – для нее и Драко.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Гермиона зачаровывает галеоны для слизерина, Джинни выслушивает истерику, Луна рассказывает об отце, а Миллисента садится в лужу

**1\. Передышка. Гермиона**

 

С чего ей вообще пришло в голову сделать зачарованные галеоны для всех префектов, в том числе для Булстроуд и Малфоя, она и сама не понимала. Однако явной угрозы в этом решении не было (насколько она могла видеть, по крайней мере), а в выручай-комнате вместе со всеми они все равно уже побывали.

С чего она взяла, что префект слизерина согласится лезть в подвал и срисовывать руны со стены, тоже, в общем, было непонятно. Но ведь согласилась же.

Однако выражение лица Булстроуд, которой она протянула две монеты, было неописуемым. Ради этого, пожалуй, стоило и постараться.

\- Я сделала для префектов. Это тебе и Малфою.

\- Лонгботтом будет недоволен.

Черт, о Невилле она и правда как-то не подумала.

\- Ему тоже пора привыкать жить без войны.

\- Как и всем нам, - кивнула Булстроуд и ушла в подвал.

Гермиона подождала полчаса и кинула щепоть кружаной муки в камин:

\- Кабинет директора!..

Она успешно провела весь день в больничном крыле, замещая мадам Помфри, а вечером Булстроуд занесла ей пергамент с рунами, и они потратили часа полтора на расшифровку, но так ничего и не придумали («Можно я покажу Драко? – спросила Булстроуд. – У него всегда было лучше с рунами, чем у меня» - «Конечно, можно», - ответила Гермиона, не задумываясь), а потом дни замелькали один за другим, как слайды в неотрегулированном проекторе. Она отработала пропущенную среду по всем занятиям, написала все домашние задания и эссе, прочитала пыльную книгу по древним рунам, заработав ужасающую аллергию, несколько раз по вечерам встречалась в библиотеке с Булстроуд и Малфоем – они сошлись на том, что имеющийся у них отрывок заклинания расшифровке не подлежит, и надо ждать следующих (в том, что следующие не заставят себя долго ждать, никто не сомневался), и опомнилась только через две недели, когда внезапно поняла, что незнакомая девица в ее голове, кажется, отступила. По крайней мере, она уже давно не срывалась по пустякам, ей было действительно интересно и помогать мадам Помфри, и искать новую информацию по старым рунам, да и на уроках она начала поднимать руку. Впервые она всерьез задумалась о том, что может стать колдомедиком. При этом записи о собственном состоянии она уже неделю как забросила.

«Не может быть, чтобы все было так просто», - сказала она себе и пошла на тренировку по квиддичу – вместе с Гарри и Джорджем подбадривать Рона и Джинни. Проблемы, как она твердо уяснила себе за прошедший год, нужно решать по мере их поступления.

На следующий день было воскресенье, но поваляться в кровати не удалось. Толпа подружек привела к ней всхлипывающую первокурсницу-гриффиндорку. Конечно же, ей ночью снились кошмары. Конечно же, у нее была рана на руке. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и повела девочку сразу к МакГонагалл, не заходя в больничное крыло. Очищающее и заживляющее заклинания она могла наложить и сама, по дороге.

\- Директор, - сказала она, когда повеселевшую первоклашку осчастливили лимонной долькой и отпустили восвояси, - позвольте мне пойти с профессором Роундом. Я ничего не буду делать, только срисую руны.

МакГонагалл посмотрела с сомнением, но, похоже, после прошлого года уже не могла к ней относиться, как к обычной ученице (обычного ученика за одну только такую просьбу она бы испепелила взглядом на месте, а то и пару баллов бы сняла за наглость), - и разрешила.

По дороге вниз она краем глаза увидела Малфоя, но не успела сказать ему, чтобы они с Булстроуд вечером приходили в библиотеку.

Возможно, ей показалось, но было похоже, что в коридоре стало темнее. Как сказал Роунд, следящие заклинания, которыми они с Флитвиком окружили подходы к помещениям без магии, ничего не показали, – а были настроены так, чтобы замечать даже человека под мантией-невидимкой. Очевидно, что в коридор с горгульей вел один из секретных хогвартсовских проходов, неизвестных даже преподавателям, - и именно поэтому закрывать доступ к коридору тоже было неэффективным.

Гермиона кое-как перекопировала руны и пошла наверх – к недоделанным домашним заданиям, обязанностям префекта и размышлениям о следящих чарах.

 

**2\. Кризис. Джинни**

 

Малфой внезапно перестал уделять излишнее внимание Гермионе, но зато Гермиона теперь проводила с ним и с Булстроуд больше времени, как считала Джинни, чем с друзьями.

\- Не дури, Джин, - сказал Гарри, - просто они разбираются в рунах, а мы – нет. Так что ничего удивительного, что она с ними пытается расшифровать эти надписи, а не с нами.

\- По-моему, - сказал Рон, - надо нам радоваться, что она хоть чем-то заинтересовалась, кроме своих проблем.

А Джордж ничего не сказал, просто щелкнул ее по носу.

Джинни с одной стороны радовалась, а с другой была в сомнениях. Она честно пыталась не трогать ни Малфоя, ни Гермиону, пока сами они не придумают какой-то план по выведению подруги из кризиса, но получалось не очень. В смысле, и с планом не очень, и с тем, чтобы не обращать лишнего внимания, скажем, на белобрысого.

Потом Гермионе вроде бы полегчало, и Джинни немного расслабилась.

Потом начались квиддичные тренировки, и Джинни стало ни до чего.

А потом Гермиона сорвалась.

С момента последней встречи армии Дамблдора прошел месяц. У Гермионы, как понимала Джинни, было теперь три куска пергамента с неизвестными рунами, и она периодически по-прежнему встречалась со слизеринцами для их обсуждения.

С чего ее в тот вечер понесло в дальнее крыло Хогвартса, Джинни потом не смогла бы вспомнить даже под угрозой круциатуса. Главное, она оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время – ну, или в неправильном месте в неподходящее время, это уж как посмотреть.

Гермиона горько плакала, скорчившись в нише около статуи рыцаря в белом – той самой, в которой Джинни месяц назад безуспешно поджидала Малфоя.

\- Герм?.. – неуверенно спросила она.

\- Джинни…

Гермиона вцепилась в мантию подруги, как будто это была ее последняя соломинка, и заговорила. Понять ее из-за рыданий было местами сложновато, но Джинни довольно внятно услышала про то, какая Гермиона бестолочь, что не может расшифровать какие-то поганые руны, как она никому не нужна, да и понятно, кому нужна такая идиотка, как для нее нет смысла жить дальше, и много еще всего такого, чего Джинни Уизли, положа руку на сердце, никогда слышать бы не хотела. Тем более от Гермионы Грейнджер. Особенно от Гермионы Грейнджер.

Когда воздух вокруг них заискрил, Джинни поняла, что сейчас будет плохо. Очень плохо. Она схватила Гермиону за рукав, вытянула ее из ниши и бросила:

\- Побежали!

Если бы Джинни не тащила Гермиону за собой, та бы, пожалуй, так и осталась бы на месте. И ее бы как пить дать придавило бы статуей, снесенной с постамента потрясающей силы всплеском стихийной магии.

Так что, пожалуй, все-таки в нужном месте и в нужно время, да, Джиневра Молли Уизли?

В гриффиндорской гостиной Джинни налила Гермионе воды, усадила в кресло в темном углу, сама села на пол у ее ног и задумалась.

 

**3\. Признание. Луна**

 

Когда она узнала, что мадам Помфри дала Гермионе успокаивающее зелье и освободила от занятий на три дня, Луна поняла, что нужно что-то делать, и немедленно. Для начала она пришла в больничное крыло, села около спящей Гермионы и задумалась. Ничего нового, правда, придумать ей не удалось, поэтому она дождалась, пока Гермиона проснется, и сказала:

\- Ты будешь отличным колдомедиком.

Гермиона спросонья посмотрела на нее непонимающе. Луна догадалась, что нужно пояснить свою мысль:

\- Джинни сказала, что ты сказала, что ты никому никогда не сможешь помочь.

Гермиона покачала головой и попыталась что-то возразить, но Луна приложила ладонь к ее губам, останавливая:

\- Шшш… Мадам Помфри говорит, тебе вредно разговаривать.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась (Луна очень обрадовалась) и, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, прошептала:

\- Ты намерена этим воспользоваться?

Луна налила ей воды, придержала стакан, чтобы Гермионе было удобнее пить, и продолжила:

\- Я подумала, что тебе нужно знать то, о чем я хочу сказать. Я считаю, что ты будешь очень хорошим колдомедиком. Ты и сейчас здорово помогаешь мадам Помфри, она мне сама так сказала, а если ты выучишься…

Гермиона закрыла глаза.

\- Послушай меня, пожалуйста, - сказала Луна. – Потом, если хочешь, выгонишь меня.

Гермиона открыла глаза и слегка кивнула.

\- Ксенофилиус умирает, - сказала Луна.

Глаза Гермионы распахнулись так широко, что Луна, кажется, увидела в них свое отражение.

\- У него очень редкая болезнь, я не запомнила название. Сейчас от нее нет средства в магическом мире. Колдомедики в Святом Мунго сказали мне, что они даже не знают, сколько еще он проживет – может быть десять лет, а может быть неделю. Никаких прогнозов, - это прозвучало так… по-взрослому, что Луне стало противно.

– Никто ничего не знает, - на всякий случай повторила она.

Гермиона смотрела на нее, почти не моргая.

\- Вот, это то, что я тебе хотела сказать. Знаешь, что написано на могиле родителей Гарри? «Последний же враг истребится - смерть».

Гермиона медленно кивнула.

\- А ведь есть еще родители Невилла. И Локхарт… Не то, чтобы его мне было очень жалко, - добавила она задумчиво. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я? – она знала, что иногда выражается немного туманно для окружающих.

\- Я понимаю, - сказала Грейнджер тихо и хрипло. – Ты думаешь, что я смогу приносить пользу, если стану хорошим колдомедиком. А я смогу стать хорошим колдомедиком?

\- Ты станешь лучшим колдомедиком, - заверила ее Луна.

Гермиона протянула руку, и Луна взяла ее в свою. Они помолчали.

Уходя, Луна поняла, что не все сказала. У двери она обернулась:

\- И еще, Гермиона. Неправда, что ты никому не нужна. Ты нам очень нужна. Мы все тебя любим. Я тебя люблю.

Закрывая дверь, она готова была поклясться, что в глазах Гермионы стояли слезы.

 

**4\. Болото. Миллисента.**

 

\- Она нам даже ничего не сказала, - в бешенстве процедил Драко, подходя к ней в библиотеке. – Пошла в подвалы с этим Роундом, как будто так и надо!

\- Профессором Роундом, Драко, я тебя умоляю, - сказала Миллисента устало, - не хватало только потерять баллы за неуважение к преподавателям.

\- Это он-то преподаватель? Да я лучше знаю ЗОТИ, чем…

\- Драко, - твердо сказала она, - ты лучше знаешь темные искусства. А он лучше знает, как от них защищаться.

Драко остыл моментально.

\- Милли, что я делаю?

\- Драко, ты сходишь с ума.

На том и разошлись.

Впрочем, за последний месяц он взялся за ум и хотя бы начал учиться, как следует. Да и на Грейнджер он больше не пялился, видимо, хватало тех нескольких встреч в неделю, которые они проводили за изучением пергаментов. Никакого смысла в этом, по ее мнению, не было, поскольку информации было явно недостаточно, но это позволяло хоть как-то контролировать Малфоевскую влюбленность (какого дракла, он ведь на самом деле хуже нее понимает руны, так что один Мерлин знает, сколько он уже ей должен!).

В целом же как-то все складывалось неплохо. Слизерин зарабатывал баллы и готовился к первому квиддичному матчу сезона – с Хаффлпаффом, первокурсникам пока не снились кошмары, Грейнджер и рэвенкловские префекты пришли в себя и заинтересовались, наконец-то, школьными делами.

Она даже позволила себе расслабиться и заняться одним проектом, который, в общем, не имел отношения к школе.

Точнее, имел, конечно, но так, постольку поскольку.

Миллисента с пятого курса мечтала изничтожить болото близнецов Уизли.

Когда она зачитала заклинание и взмахнула палочкой, тина сначала запузырилась, потом пошла красными пятнами и, наконец, исчезла, громко хлюпнув напоследок.

Миллисента позволила себе довольно улыбнуться – и услышала аплодисменты. Она резко развернулась и обнаружила у себя за спиной старшего Уизли.

\- Браво, Булстроуд, - сказал он, - ты сама это придумала? Мы с Фредом сомневались, что даже Флитвик сможет убрать эти остатки. Мы их сильно зачаровали.

\- Профессор Флитвик, - машинально поправила она. – И да, я сама это придумала.

\- Ты прямо как Гермиона, - рассмеялся он. – Она тоже нас все время строила. Нет, ты правда сама это заклинание написала?

\- Какая тебе разница, Уизли? Иди, куда шел, не оглядывайся.

\- Ну что ты такое говоришь, Булстроуд? Как я могу пройти мимо уничтожения одной из наших с Фредом лучших шуток? Как вспомню лицо Армбридж… Ах, прости, профессора Армбридж!

Она подавила желание закрыть лицо руками:

\- Можешь не напоминать, мне и так противно, - помнишь, какой можно быть идиоткой в пятнадцать лет, да, Миллисента?

\- Да ладно, у каждого были свои задачи, чего там. Заклинание-то покажи.

Он быстро просмотрел пергамент, покрутил палочку в пальцах, почесал ею затылок, выудил из кармана мантии перо и баночку чернил (на ее удивленный взгляд ответил: «Никогда не знаешь, где настигнет вдохновение, Булстроуд»), пристроился на каменном выступе, зачеркнул пару слов, добавил пару других, радостно покивал и вернул ей записи:

\- По-моему, вот так вот еще лучше. Хотя ты, конечно, молодец, не ожидал. Что у тебя по чарам?

Ответ «не твое дело» его бы, как пить дать, не устроил.

\- Высший балл.

\- По транфигурации?

\- Высший балл.

\- Ого. По зельям?

\- Высший балл.

\- Ты просто Гермиона Грейнджер в слизеринских цветах! – она непроизвольно дернулась. – Прости, прости. Ну, хоть что-то тебе не дается?

\- Уход, маггловедение, прорицания. Не люблю ЗОТИ.

Он тихонько смеется.

\- Ладно, приятно было поболтать, Булстроуд! Но вот только я не могу оставить этот угол без болота, ты уж меня прости. Это вроде как… Память, что ли.

Пока она пытается сообразить, что он имеет в виду, Джордж Уизли уходит в темноту коридора, но, не доходя до угла, разворачивается и кидает что-то в ее сторону:

\- Поберегись! – и исчезает.

Миллисента остается по уши в новом болоте, которое не поддается старому заклинанию, – даже с учетом поправок, сделанных рыжеволосым уродом. Или особенно с их учетом?

«Ну, держись, - думает она, высушивая одежду, - ну смотри, Уизли. Не я это начала».

 

 


	6. Глава шестая, в которой Гермиона думает как маггла, Джинни знакомится с техникой, Луна не пишет статью, а Миллисента чувствует себя гриффиндоркой

**1\. Камера. Гермиона**

 

В больничном крыле у нее было много времени для размышлений – и она решила потратить его с пользой. Она думала о том, что ей сказала Луна, о том, что с ней происходило в последнее время (да и весь прошлый год), о будущем (почему-то она снова поверила, что у нее есть будущее, может быть, помогали зелья мадам Помфри; мысль о том, что придется всю жизнь их принимать немного пугала, но лучше уж так, чем… черт, вот о чем не хотелось думать, так о том, как за спиной тяжело падала статуя рыцаря в белом – падала на то место, где она стояла секунду назад). Ну и о рунах, конечно, тоже думала.

Приходили Рон с Гарри, принесли шоколадных лягушек с только-только появившимися новыми картинками: «Золотое Трио Гриффиндора!» (и где они только взяли эту жуткую фотографию), «Герой войны Северус Тобиас Снейп, орден Мерлина первой степени, посмертно!» (эх, профессор, профессор), «Герой войны Невилл Фрэнк Лонгботтом, Истинный Владелец Меча Гриффиндора!» (она смеялась как сумасшедшая – хотя почему как, Грейнджер). Проследили, чтобы она съела весь шоколад, но вкладыши тщательно сложили и унесли с собой. Это было так мило, что после их ухода она немного поревела.

Приходила Луна, садилась рядом и молчала или рассказывала о том, о каких новых неизвестных науке магических существах напишет в следующем номере «Придиры». Ее присутствие успокаивало.

Прибегала Джинни, чмокала ее в лоб, хватала за руки, шептала: «Пожалуйста, Гермиона, не делай так больше, я тебя очень прошу, ладно? Пожалуйста!» - и уносилась на тренировку по квиддичу.

Приходили Невилл с Ханной, держались за руки, рассказывали с веселым смехом какие-то новые сплетни, и его круглое лицо, с которого колдомедики так и не смогли свести все шрамы, светлело, когда он смотрел на Эббот. Это было так прекрасно и так завидно, что она даже не заплакала – только прикинула свои шансы и со вздохом завернулась в одеяло.

Очень удивилась, когда пришли Булстроуд и Малфой, принесли новые руны («Рэвенкло?» - «Опять хаффлпафф», - ответила Булстроуд), предложили ей немного отвлечься на досуге. Опять не вышло, не хватало ключа, за который можно было бы зацепиться.

\- Ничего не получится, пока мы не поймем, зачем они туда ходят, - наконец сказала Булстроуд. – А мы не поймем, потому что заклинания не срабатывают. Профессор Флитвик попытался – от безысходности, наверное. Если бы него не страховал профессор Роунд, он был бы твоим соседом по палате.

\- Я знаю, что нам надо делать, - неожиданно для себя заявила Гермиона. – Дайте мне пергамент, я родителям напишу. Попрошу прислать видеокамеру.

\- Что? – спросили они хором.

\- Маггловская вещь. Записывает на пленку, что происходит… А, черт, как объяснить-то. Это как магическая фотография, только она покажет гораздо больше картинок подряд.

\- С ума сошла, Грейнджер. В Хогвартсе не будет работать эта твоя штука.

\- Даже если и сошла, то попробовать стоит, согласен? Магия в коридоре не действует. Может быть наше спасение – в технике. Нужно только понять, как заставить ее снимать в нужный момент... Малфой, да не волнуйся ты так. Я сама буду об этом думать, тебе не придется даже ничего трогать. Да я бы тебе и не разрешила, пожалуй.

Он бешено посмотрел на нее, но промолчал. Булстроуд тихонько вздохнула, они еще немного поковырялись в рунах, и слизеринцы пошли на учебу, а Гермиона осталась размышлять о жизни. Была одна вещь, которую она никак не могла понять: почему Малфой участвует в их делах с Булстроуд? В рунах он был не настолько силен, как та сказала, в одном помещении с Гермионой определенно чувствовал себя не очень уютно – вот и сейчас, в палате, все время кусал губы и смотрел в сторону.

Стремление Булстроуд к общению она понимала – после Хогвартса дочери пожирателя смерти понадобятся полезные связи. Особенно с героями войны (ни приятельскими, ни, тем более, дружескими их отношения назвать было нельзя, но они определенно были… ну… ну да, нормальными). Раньше бы Гермиону такое покоробило, но сейчас она могла сказать, что Булстроуд она даже в чем-то понимала. В конце концов, после войны каждому хочется человеческой жизни. Но уж Малфою-то дружба с ней определенно была ни к чему. Чем и, главное, зачем Булстроуд его заставляла, Гермиона никак не могла сообразить – и, если признаться честно, это неуловимо раздражало. Она решила, что как-нибудь припрет слизеринку к стенке и выяснит, что происходит. Захочет сохранить нормальность в их общении – расскажет как миленькая, подумала Гермиона и перешла к размышлениям о том, как заставить камеру снимать только тогда, когда очередной первокурсник порежет руку и начнет рисовать руны на стене коридора, ни раньше, ни позже, – емкости аккумуляторов и кассеты надолго, к сожалению, не хватит. В конце концов, она написала родителям письмо с просьбой прислать камеру с дистанционным управлением, в очередной раз решив разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, - и уснула, не дожидаясь мадам Помфри и ее успокоительного зелья.

 

**2\. Изменения. Джинни**

 

Джинни знала, что Гермиона установила в подвале какую-то маггловскую штуку, которая каким-то немагическим способом должна была определить, что именно происходит с первогодками в загадочном коридоре. Гермиона всем объявила, что в следующий раз, когда галеон нагреется, они должны встретиться прямо внизу. Вроде бы эта штука не будет работать в выручай-комнате.

Джинни ничего не понимала в маггловской технике, но она доверяла Гермионе – даже после того срыва. Тем более что, вроде бы, с тех пор Гермионе здорово полегчало.

Луна сказала Джинни, что она что-то такое сказала Гермионе, от чего та должна была понять, зачем ей жить дальше. Джинни предполагала, что были сказаны обычные странные фразы, на которые Луна была большая мастерица, - но если это каким-то образом помогало Грейнджер, то она не возражала, честное слово.

Она решила все-таки поговорить с Гермионой о Малфое, но для начала просто спросила, что та о нем думает. Выяснилось, что думала о нем Гермиона регулярно, но как-то не так, как ожидала Джинни. Впрочем, она и сама, по правде, не знала, чего именно ожидала.

Гермиона в ответ на ее вопрос поджала губы и сказала:

\- Я не понимаю, зачем его Булстроуд с собой все время таскает, если честно. По-моему, очевидно, что ему неуютно, и когда мы втроем, и когда собирается вся армия Дамблдора.

Джинни сделала вывод, что Гермиона, как всегда, при всем своем уме самого важного не замечает, и решила разговор не продолжать.

Когда нагревшиеся галеоны оторвали всех от утренних забот (а Джинни от Гарри), и они собрались вокруг Гермионы в подвале, та крепко держала в руках что-то большое и черное. На что это было похоже, Джинни не могла сказать, но у этого сверху было небольшое окошечко, на которое им и указала Гермиона. И в окошечке вдруг появилась маленькая фигурка гриффиндорского первокурсника (Джинни знала его в лицо, но совершенно не помнила по имени). Мальчик огляделся (Джинни с ужасом увидела, что глаза его плотно закрыты), поднял с пола камень, провел им по руке, а затем пошел к горгулье (Джинни затаила дыхание) и намазал кровью каменные крылья. Все непроизвольно оглянулись на статую – ни единого пятнышка крови на ней не было. Мальчик в окошечке, между тем, аккуратно рисовал руны на стене. Джинни выдохнула. Это было… это было отвратительно.

\- Ладно, все понятно, - произнес Малфой где-то за спиной у Джинни. – Это заклинание оживления. Очень старое, насколько я могу судить.

\- Да, времен основателей, по-моему, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Герм, - спросил Рон, - а что говорит нам об этом «История Хогвартса»?

Ответила почему-то Булстроуд:

\- В «Истории Хогвартса» такого точно не было. Но могу навскидку вспомнить пару книг, которые могли бы нам помочь.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… - это Гермиона.

Джинни отключилась от их обсуждения. Все равно этих книг она точно не читала. Она повернулась к Гарри:

\- Мы ведь должны пойти к директору, да?

Он, кажется, не ожидал от нее такой реакции.

\- Что, никакого лишнего геройства?

\- Нет, - серьезно ответила она. – Никакого лишнего геройства. Я ведь обещала.

Гарри явно был удивлен, но ничего больше не сказал. Просто поцеловал ее, и они пошли к директору.

 

**3\. Рассказы. Луна**

 

История с горгульей была так интересна (а главное, никто в ней серьезно не пострадал), что Луна с огромным удовольствием написала бы о ней в следующем номере «Придиры», если бы директор строго-настрого не запретила им когда-либо упоминать о случившемся.

Специально вызванный отряд авроров увез опасную тварь из замка, чтобы, как пояснил их начальник, отправить в горгулий заповедник.

Луна сказала Рону, что надо как-нибудь обязательно туда съездить. Рон изобразил на лице притворный ужас, отгородился от нее стулом и сказал, что не желает иметь ничего общего ни с ней, ни с ее безумными затеями. Она рассмеялась и поцеловала его. Никто не мог рассмешить ее так, как Рон.

Гермиона и Миллисента после долгих поисков нашли в библиотеке описание того, что случилось почти тысячу лет назад.

Если коротко, то оказалось, что в процессе постройки Хогвартса Годрик Гриффиндор и Салазар Слизерин совместными усилиями победили дикую горгулью, которые тогда водились в окрестных лесах в огромных количествах. Почему они ее не убили – сейчас уже понять было невозможно, но факт оставался фактом: они победили горгулью и поставили ее в виде статуи в подвальном коридоре. На месте горгулью удерживали мощнейшие чары, связанные с чарами самого замка. Во время битвы они сильно пострадали, в результате чего горгулья начала приходить в себя – по крайней мере способности к чему-то вроде легиллеменции у нее восстановились в полном объеме. Впрочем, для окончательного оживления ей нужна была кровь, много крови, но заставить человека совершить самоубийство, чтобы выпить его кровь без остатка, – задача тяжелая даже для полностью живой горгульи, не говоря уж о полумертвой.

Впрочем, на первокурсников ее магия призыва действовала безотказно. Горгулье не повезло, фактически, только в одном – рунное заклинание, которое окончательно ее оживило бы, должно было быть открыто написано на стене. Если бы она могла скрывать его так же, как скрывала кровь на своих крыльях, все могло бы кончиться весьма плачевно для школы.

Когда Гермиона и Миллисента рассказывали эту историю в выручай-комнате, все изумленно переглядывались, пока Невилл не высказал общую мысль:

\- Пожалуй, это было не самым мудрым решением основателей.

Гермиона хмыкнула:

\- Мне кажется, это было не менее мудрым решением, чем многое из того, с чем мы сталкивались за семь лет учебы тут, как ты считаешь?

Все грустно посмеялись.

Гермиона, по мнению Луны, выглядела гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо с самого начала учебного года. Не удивительно, что Драко Малфой опять не сводил с нее глаз, несмотря на то, что Миллисента, как только они с Гермионой договорили, подсела к нему и что-то яростно зашептала ему на ухо. Он рассеянно кивал головой, а затем сказал ей что-то такое, от чего она запнулась на полуслове, огляделась и указала в сторону двери. Они встали и вышли. Луне было немного любопытно, о чем они говорили.

После рассказа о горгулье Рон и Джордж переглянулись, отошли в сторону, пошептались, затем Джордж куда-то ушел, а Рон обнял Луну и сказал ей:

\- Кажется, мы придумали новую шутку для магазина Уизли. Я тебе потом покажу, тебе понравится.

Конечно, понравится. Это ведь будет его шутка.

 

**4\. Проклятие. Миллисента**

 

Выговаривать Драко Малфою за откровенные взгляды в сторону Гермионы Грейнджер было теперь как-то глупо, но ей не хотелось думать, что будет, если их заметит не стремная Лавгуд, а бешеная Уизли. Впрочем, Драко ее не дослушал и сказал: «Я, кажется, знаю, что было с Грейнджер». Миллисента поперхнулась своей тирадой и как можно скорее вытащила его из выручай-комнаты. В слизеринской гостиной они устроились за столиком лицом друг к другу, и она выдохнула:

\- Ну, рассказывай.

\- Я только сейчас понял. Это было родовое проклятье Блэков, можешь себе представить? Тетка постаралась. Его может наложить и снять только урожденный Блэк.

\- Ты не смог бы?

\- Нет. Я, кстати, думаю, что и мать бы не смогла. Она всегда была слабее Беллатрикс. Даже не слабее, а нормальнее… Менее бешеной. Если только Андромеда… Она была старше. Но и тут не знаю. Сириус Блэк, помнишь, поттеровский крестный, он бы точно смог – такая сила в любом случае наследуется по мужской линии. Ну, в общем, я думаю, из живых – никто бы…

\- А что это за заклятье-то?

\- Точно сложно сказать. Беллатрикс же ненормальная была. Я ее боялся, Милли, очень боялся.

Миллисента прикинула, чего ему стоило такое признание, и почувствовала себя польщенной.

\- В общем, - продолжил он, - явно что-то связанное с волей к жизни. Стремлением к будущему. Пониманием целей. Это если верить слухам, как ты понимаешь, о том, что она говорила, когда младшая Уизли волокла ее в больничное крыло.

Миллисента кивнула.

\- Но если ты говоришь, что никто не мог его снять… Она выглядит нормальной.

\- Да, если она сама справилась. У таких проклятий обычно есть условие. Вроде того, что пока ты соглашаешься с тем, что тебе нашептывает проклятье, ты пропал. Но если ты начинаешь бороться… Я так понимаю, она нашла себе новый смысл жизни. Может быть и вправду - колдомедицину. Как думаешь, Милли, я смог бы стать колдомедиком?

Такая резкая смена темы выбила ее из колеи. Чтобы собраться с мыслями, она переспросила:

\- Что?

\- Она мне нужна, Милли. Помнишь, ты говорила, что она обратит внимание на того, кто будет ей помогать?

Миллисенте казалось, что она говорила что-то другое, но спорить сейчас у нее сил не было. Если честно, ни на что у нее не было сил, – слишком перенервничала, представляя, что будет, если горгулья придет в себя до прибытия авроров. Или что было бы, если бы горгулье для воскрешения не требовалось такое сложное заклинание. В общем, она сказала:

\- Я не знаю, Драко, правда. Но я бы не стала выбирать профессию только потому, что она нравится Грейнджер. Ей не нужен человек без собственного мнения. Чем ты сам хочешь заниматься?

Он вздохнул:

\- Отец хочет, чтобы я унаследовал бизнес.

Миллисента отлично понимала Люциуса Малфоя в этом желании, но в данный момент она задала другой вопрос:

\- Чего хочешь ты?

\- Поклянись никому не говорить.

\- Э… Клянусь. Малфой, ты что?

\- Я бы пошел в авроры, Булстроуд. Честное слово. Только они меня не возьмут. А я… Я трус, но я хочу, чтобы было по правильному, а не так, как было в последние пару лет. Ты понимаешь?

Кажется, она понимала. Это понимание ее пугало. Может быть, она уже тоже хочет быть колдомедиком? Или аврором? Или бороться за лучшую жизнь для магглов? Миллисента прислушалась к себе. Нет, слава Мерлину. Ей по-прежнему хотелось прожить жизнь в свое удовольствие. Правда, теперь ей казалось, что это удовольствие включало в себя удовольствие для некоторых других людей. В том числе, похоже, для Драко Малфоя. Не пытаясь разобраться в себе (позже, позже), она ответила:

\- Если ты всерьез, поговори с Поттером. Он сам собирается в авроры. И собирает команду.

В глазах Малфоя она прочитала немое: «Откуда ты знаешь?» - но больше ничего ему не сказала.

 


	7. Глава седьмая, заключительная, в которой Гермиона чувствует себя слизеринкой, Джинни гуляет у озера, Луна все-таки пишет статью, а Миллисента шалит

**1\. Эгоизм. Гермиона**

 

Устанавливать камеру она позвала с собой только Гарри (потому что он, как-никак, долго жил среди магглов) и Булстроуд (потому что было очевидно, что той страстно хочется пообщаться с золотым мальчиком в неформальной обстановке). «Пусть будет мне должна», - по-слизерински подумала Гермиона и сама удивилась, как естественно эта мысль пришла ей в голову – а, собственно, почему бы и нет? Гриффиндор гриффиндором, но в жизни легкий эгоизм определенно бывает полезен. Мерлин, Грейнджер, ты ли это? Я тебя не узнаю. Впрочем, после того, что с ней было недавно (и она еще не была полностью уверена, что все закончилось), может быть, это совсем и не удивительная трансформация.

Она опасалась некоторого напряжения, по крайней мере, поначалу, но Гарри действительно больше не был тем бестолковым подростком, которого она знала еще полтора года назад.

Они еще только шли по лестницам в подвал, а он уже взял инициативу на себя:

\- Булстроуд, а ты правда так хороша в рунах, как говорит Гермиона?

Гермиона такого не говорила, поэтому от удивления едва не шагнула мимо ступеньки, но промолчала – ужасно было интересно, к чему он ведет.

\- У меня высший балл и поздравления от преподавателя, - осторожно ответила слизеринка.

\- Я вчера разговаривал с Кингсли, - беспечно продолжил Гарри (Булстроуд, кажется, тоже чуть не слетела с лестницы от такого захода), - ну, про то, что после Хогвартса хочу стать аврором, и все такое, и он сказал, что аврорату не хватает специалистов по рунической магии. Я бы поуговаривал Гермиону, но считаю, что у колдомедицины тоже должен быть шанс. А ты не думала о работе на министерство?

\- Меня не возьмут в министерство, Поттер, - тихо ответила Булстроуд, - ты понимаешь вообще, с кем ты сейчас разговариваешь? Моего отца приговорили к Поцелую.

\- Что за ерунду ты говоришь, - сказал Гарри, уже совсем не так беззаботно, как несколько секунд назад. – Конечно тебя возьмут в министерство, если ты как следует сдашь ТРИТОНы. Ты не отвечаешь за своего отца.

\- Я бы порекомендовала тебе сначала поинтересоваться у своего друга Кингсли, готов ли он будет подписать мое заявление о приеме на работу в аврорат, а уже потом делать такие щедрые предложения, Поттер. Я все лето искала работу. Не всем нужны были мои ТРИТОНы, но всем нужны были безупречные родственные связи. Я ничего не имею против рожденных и воспитанных магглами волшебников, но, по-моему, вы просто не понимаете, насколько мал волшебный мир. Здесь все всё про всех знают, Поттер.

\- Это глупости, - теперь он был откровенно зол, хотя еще сдерживался. Гермиона не была уверена, что Булстроуд услышит злость в его голосе, но сама она знала Гарри слишком давно. – Глупости, слышишь? Я поговорю с Кингсли. А ты подумай о моем предложении.

\- Спасибо, Поттер, - похоже, благодарность была вполне искренней. – Я подумаю.

Камеру устанавливали в полном молчании, пока не дошли до того, где должен лежать провод дистанционного включения – тогда чуть не переругались, решая, в какой стене и на каком уровне, скорее всего, располагается потайной проход в коридор. В конце концов, кое-как проложили провод, замаскировали его и кнопку включения каким-то мусором, саму камеру накрыли мантией-невидимкой (по непонятной причине она в любом месте замка работала без сбоев) и пошли наверх. Оставалось только надеяться, что они все рассчитали верно – шансы были, но, если честно, не сильно впечатляющие. Гермиона не дала бы их затее больше сорока-пятидесяти процентов на успех, но все же это было значительно больше, чем ничего.

Перед тем как свернуть в слизеринское подземелье, Булстроуд быстро прошептала ей на ухо: «Спасибо, Грейнджер», тем самым, как подумала Гермиона, фактически признавая наличие определенного долга. Эта слизеринская мысль, против всех ожиданий, не была ей неприятна.

«Что она сказала?» - «Поблагодарила, что свела вас вместе».

Гарри тихонечко посмеялся.

 

**2\. Понимание. Джинни**

 

Избавление от горгульи решили отпраздновать в духе старого директора – МакГонагалл закатила бал, какого не постеснялся бы и сам Дамблдор. К счастью, обошлись без формальностей – никто никого никуда не должен был приглашать, просто все собрались в большом зале, танцевали, ели, пили, дурачились почти до рассвета.

К всеобщему изумлению Малфой пригласил на один из танцев Гермиону. Впрочем, выглядел он при этом совершенно как влюбленный первокурсник – не удивительно, что Грейнджер окончательно утвердилась в своей мысли: это Булстроуд его заставляет с ней общаться. Переубеждать ее Джинни не стала, вот еще.

Пожалуй, одновременно они наконец-то отпраздновали и победу, – тогда, весной, это им не удалось, слишком хорошо все помнили, сколько трупов перенесли с поля боя в большой зал. Джинни до сих пор не могла этого забыть, и она сомневалась, что хоть кто-то мог, но нужно было жить дальше, потому что иначе все было напрасным.

К тому же, у нее был Гарри.

И она наконец-то поняла, что именно является для него теперь по-настоящему ценным: безопасность близких, комфорт, свобода выбора – пожалуй, именно в таком порядке. Но обретенное понимание не означало, что она всегда будет с ним соглашаться. Разговор с Гермионой у нее не получился, но она была твердо намерена побеседовать с другой стороной, о чем честно сообщила Поттеру. Он закатил глаза и сказал:

\- Не то, чтобы я мог тебя отговорить от этой безумной затеи, ведь правда?

Случай представился довольно быстро. Она совершенно случайно наткнулась на Малфоя у озера, и вокруг, насколько она могла видеть, никого больше не было. Палочка сама оказалась у нее в руке.

\- Ты свихнулась, Уизли, - процедил Малфой, и она заметила, как мелькнуло в его глазах что-то очень похожее на страх. Она знала, что болтали о ней в школе, так что не удивилась.

\- Я-то нет, - усмехнулась она. - А как насчет тебя?

\- Убери палочку, - устало сказал он, садясь, нет, оседая на землю. - Я тебя и так выслушаю, правда. Что тебе нужно, Уизли?

Она машинально опустила правую руку, снова прицелившись ему в лицо, затем вдруг подумала: "А, Мерлин с ним", - и палочка исчезла в рукаве. Малфой ощутимо расслабился. Она села напротив него, откинулась на сухой ствол и вдруг поняла, что не хочет ни о чем спрашивать Малфоя. Они с Грейнджер, в конце концов, взрослые люди, болезнь Гермиону, кажется, больше не мучает, вот пусть и разбираются сами.

Малфой смотрел на нее вопросительно и немного с вызовом. Джинни, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, покачала головой и сказала:

\- Извини, Малфой, - она что, правда перед ним извинилась? О, Мерлин... - Я погорячилась. Иди, куда шел.

Он медленно встал, отряхнулся, не желая, видимо, доставать при ней палочку, и пошел прочь от озера.

\- Малфой, - выплюнула она ему в спину.

Он обернулся, очевидно, ожидая снова увидеть направленную в лоб палочку, широко распахнул глаза, затем прищурился.

\- Не обижай ее, Малфой, - сказала Джинни без угрозы в голосе. Просто сказала, правда.

\- Я? - почему-то Малфой был удивлен ее словами (как и она сама, впрочем). - И ты так просто мне это говоришь? А как же "Не трогай ее, Малфой! Ты подлый пожиратель смерти, Малфой! Я убью тебя, Малфой!"

Она помотала головой.

\- Ты не пожиратель. Я знаю тебя, Малфой.

\- Да? - злобно бросил он. - Это хорошо. Потому что я себя не знаю.

Развернулся и пошел к замку.

Джинни осталась сидеть около озера одна как дура.

Впрочем, почему-то именно сейчас ей казалось, что она сделала хоть что-то правильно. Она была уверена, что именно сейчас Гарри бы ее одобрил.

 

**3\. Надежда. Луна**

 

У Луны было много надежд.

Она надеялась, что отец поправится, и они будут жить вместе еще очень долго. Ну, и Рон вместе с ними. Или она могла бы жить в Норе и ходить к Ксенофилиусу в гости.

Она надеялась, что Гермиона наконец-то выздоровела. По крайней мере, сейчас та была гораздо больше похожа на Гермиону Грейнджер, самоуверенную мисс Знаю-Все, к которой они за прошедшие семь лет успели привыкнуть.

Она надеялась, что Джинни с Гарри перестанут ссориться. Джинни сказала ей, что научилась понимать Гарри. Луна думала, что это очень важно.

Она искренне надеялась, что остаток года до рождества и весь следующий пройдут наконец-то без происшествий. Ей хотелось покоя. Поэтому она и пришла в выручай-комнату – чтобы в тишине написать новую статью для «Придиры».

И обнаружила за столом Драко Малфоя, внимательно рассматривающего видеокамеру Гермионы.

Малфой резко обернулся, но, увидев ее, расслабился и даже помахал рукой:

\- А, это ты, Лавгуд.

\- Привет, - сказала она. – Изучаешь маггловскую вещь?

Он посмотрел на стол:

\- Не то, чтобы теперь я мог это отрицать?

\- Я не думаю, что это плохо. Мне кажется, только правильно, что ты будешь интересоваться маггловской техникой.

\- Плохо, что эта штука лежит в комнате, где собирается армия Дамблдора. Когда ты вошла, я подумал, это Лонгботтом пришел потренироваться. Мы бы сцепились.

\- Вам с Невиллом надо научиться общаться.

\- Что нам с ним надо, Лавгуд, - хмыкнул он, - так это окончить школу и никогда больше не встречаться.

Луна покачала головой:

\- Если ты собираешься встречаться с Гермионой, то будешь часто с нами видеться. Она наш друг.

Малфой побледнел, потом улыбнулся:

\- Всегда говоришь, что думаешь, да, Лавгуд?

Она обдумала его слова. Все-таки за прошедший год она сильно изменилась.

\- Почти. Почти всегда.

\- Что же. Я думаю, кто-то должен. В смысле, говорить, что думает. Ты, по крайней мере, хоть думать умеешь, раз ты в рэвенкло?

Она рассмеялась.

\- У тебя есть чувство юмора. Гермионе это понравится.

\- Слушай, можем мы оставить эту тему?

Она удивилась, но ответила:

\- Как хочешь. Я не буду тебе мешать, я пишу статью для «Придиры». Про луноликих морщезяков, - пояснила она на всякий случай.

Он скорчил рожу. Она показала ему язык, достала перо и пергамент и занялась статьей.

Через некоторое время он прервал ее размышления:

\- Кем будешь после школы?

\- Я пока не решила. Я бы хотела путешествовать, искать новых животных. Быть биологом. Может быть, помогу Рону и Джорджу с магазином. Может быть, пока еще побуду журналистом. У меня много вариантов, - она помолчала и решила все-таки спросить. - А ты?

Малфой тяжело вздохнул:

\- Я сегодня говорил с Поттером. Он пообещал, что меня возьмут в авроры.

Луна так удивилась, что даже не заметила, как поставила кляксу на пергаменте. Она достала палочку, убрала лишние чернила и переспросила:

\- Ты хочешь стать аврором?

\- Что, странное желание для человека с фамилией Малфой? Сириус Блэк был аврором. Правда, моя двоюродная бабка выжгла его имя с фамильного древа. Ну, может, и мой отец поступит так же. Хотя, скорее всего, просто лишит меня наследства. Года три назад этой мысли было бы достаточно, чтобы я даже не попытался ему возразить. Лавгуд, а я ведь и не хотел ему никогда возражать. Я был идеальным наследником. Только вот в прошлом году… Знаешь, за сколько секунд человек сходит с ума под _круциатусом_?

Она покачала головой.

Он криво усмехнулся:

\- Счастливая. Зависит, правда, не только от времени, но и от силы мага, накладывающего проклятие. Лорду было достаточно минуты. Тетке Беллатрикс, я думаю, потребовалось тогда… ну… в общем, минуты полторы-две, - он помолчал. - На самом деле я могу назвать время с точностью до секунды. Мерлин, Лавгуд, я смотрю на тебя и знаю, что тебе бы понадобилось... Не то, чтобы у тебя вообще получилось, конечно, - перебил он сам себя. - Это как правила арифмантики, Лавгуд, только хуже. Моя личная арифмантика. А, прости, Лавгуд. Не хотел портить тебе аппетит.

\- И вправду неаппетитно, - сказала она, скривившись. – Но я ценю, что ты мне это рассказал. Правда, ценю.

Он посмотрел на нее как-то странно, потом сказал:

\- Спасибо, Лавгуд, - и ушел.

Она дописала статью и подумала, что шанс есть всегда. Даже если обладаешь какими-то совершенно не нужными тебе знаниями.

Она надеялась, что Драко Малфой сможет забыть некоторые правила своей личной арифмантики.

 

**4\. Предложения. Миллисента**

 

Она уже было подумала, что Драко, в конце концов, оставил свои безумные мысли насчет Грейнджер и авроров и пришел в себя: с учебой в кои-то веки не было вообще никаких проблем, обязанности префекта он выполнял от и до, возобновил все полезные социальные связи и, на взгляд Миллисенты, добавил парочку бесполезных (ну ему-то виднее, Мерлин, Булстроуд, он же Малфой), и, вроде бы, даже стал уделять внимание малявке Гринграсс (об их будущей помолвке слухи ходили еще летом), когда в конце ноября он подошел к ней в библиотеке:

\- Милли, я не знаю, что мне делать.

Она как раз читала зубодробительный параграф по высшей транфигурации и не сразу поняла, что ему надо, но когда поняла – мысленно помянула Мерлина:

\- А что ты хочешь?

\- Этого я, кажется, тоже не знаю, - он хмыкнул и присел на краешек стола.

\- А ты понимаешь, какой будет скандал, если ты все-таки что-то сделаешь?

\- А то.

\- Мерлин, Драко, определись сначала, чего ты хочешь. Соблазнить ее и бросить? Жениться? Всю жизнь ходить за ней и вздыхать? Пойди вон поухаживай за Асторией, она уже вся извелась, на тебя глядя.

Драко быстро и, как ей показалось, немного испуганно оглянулся, затем наклонился прямо к ее уху и зашептал:

\- Какого дракла мне сдалась эта бледная немочь Гринграсс? Мне нужна Грейнджер, Миллисента, ты понимаешь? Грейнд-жер!

\- Нет, - честно ответила она, - я не понимаю. Но если уж она так тебе нужна, пригласи ее что ли в Хогсмид уже.

Драко пригвоздил ее к стулу бешеным взглядом, вскочил и вымелся вон из библиотеки. Миллисента со вздохом облегчения вернулась к параграфу, тщательно задавив мысль о том, что ей все равно как-то придется решать эту проблему.

Впрочем, ему не удалось испортить ей настроение.

Во-первых, утром ее остановил в коридоре Поттер и спросил:

\- Ты подумала над моим предложением?

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и сказала:

\- Я еще не знаю. А что? – оставалось только надеяться, что прозвучало не очень безнадежно.

\- Я говорил с Кингсли. Он сказал, что ему плевать, кто у тебя отец, если по рунам у тебя будет высший балл на ТРИТОНах.

Миллисента подавила противоестественное желание броситься ему на шею и расцеловать.

\- Спасибо, Поттер, - искренне сказала она. – Правда, спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как много это для меня значит. Но мне действительно надо подумать.

\- Я понимаю. Я сам долго думал, пока понял, что действительно хочу стать аврором. Что это не комплекс героя, понимаешь?

Она представила, что он сейчас открыл ей про себя что-то очень важное, что было слишком даже для гриффиндорца, и пару секунд даже не знала, что ответить. Наконец она просто повторила:

\- Спасибо, - и протянула ему руку.

Он ответил на рукопожатие.

Во-вторых, ночью она наконец-то дописала правильное заклинание, которое должно было ей помочь окончательно избавиться от болота. Память там или не память, но она не могла позволить Уизли победить. Кроме всего прочего, у нее был для него сюрприз.

Из библиотеки она пошла сразу в нужный коридор и, прежде чем начать зачитывать слова с пергамента, сделала несколько пассов палочкой – как она и предполагала, на стене висело следящее заклинание. Именно поэтому он так вовремя появился в прошлый раз. Убирать заклинание она не стала.

Естественно, он пришел сразу, как только она закончила.

\- Ты упорная, Булстроуд, - заявил он. – Как мне убедить тебя, что мне нужно это болото, и именно здесь?

\- Не знаю, - сказала она искренне. – Мне не нравится это болото. Именно здесь оно мне нравится меньше всего.

Он вздохнул.

\- Ну что же. Полагаю, мы можем заключить сделку?

\- У тебя ничего нет для меня.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- У тебя вообще ничего нет.

\- Ошибаешься, Булстроуд. У меня есть магазин. И я хочу предложить тебе работу в нем. Хочешь быть штатным изобретателем, Булстроуд?

Не может быть. Так не бывает. Так не бывает. Нужно что-то ответить.

\- У меня нет чувства юмора.

\- У нас с Роном его хватит на десятерых, не только на одну слизеринку, - рассмеялся Уизли.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - наконец честно призналась она. – Просто не знаю. Я никогда о таком не думала.

\- Ну, так подумай. Если согласишься, вместе восстановим болото, договорились?

\- Ну… Хорошо. А если не соглашусь?

\- Боюсь, тогда мне придется его восстанавливать одному.

Самоуверенный, самовлюбленный рыжий низзл. Она отошла вглубь коридора, затем резко развернулась, крикнула: «Лови!» - и побежала вниз, к спальням.

За спиной грохнуло. Как она и думала, он использовал какое-то отбивающее заклинание, а не щит.

Шалость удалась.

 

 


	8. Эпилог, в котором слово наконец-то получает Драко Малфой

Когда собираешься совершить поступок, результатом которого станет либо полная потеря достоинства, либо в лучшем случае лишение наследства, а в худшем - полное твое исчезновение с фамильного древа, главное – тщательно подготовиться.

Драко подготовился.

Он сделал домашнее задание по высшей трансфигурации, написал эссе по зельям и ЗОТИ, обсудил с Миллисентой все вопросы, требующие внимания префекта слизерина, потратил полчаса на выбор галстука, потом посмотрел на часы, помянул Мерлина и кинулся вон из спальни.

Перед последним поворотом он остановился, отдышался, пригладил волосы, показал кулак хихикающему портрету своей дальней пра-пра-пра-прабабки по линии Блэков, вздернул подбородок и медленно вошел в библиотеку.

«Удачи, мальчик», - вздохнув, пробормотал портрет.

Конечно же, он опоздал, и вокруг Грейнджер уже расселась обычная толпа – Уизли во множестве, Лавгуд, Поттер… Все те, кого она два месяца в начале учебы старалась держать на расстоянии.

«Соскучились», - злобно думает Драко, останавливаясь в дверях и внимательно осматривая ближайшие столы: Астория Гринграсс поднимает голову от пергамента и приветливо кивает ему (конечно, их родители уже обо всем договорились; будет скандал); Булстроуд кривит рот в усмешке (умная стерва, что с нее взять).

Лонгботтом выходит из-за стеллажей с книгами (о Мерлин, только Лонгботтома тут и не хватало).

Драко улыбается Астории и Миллисенте и, игнорируя Лонгботтома, проходит к Грейнджер и говорит: «Привет», - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Оживленный разговор мгновенно затихает, но каждый из них реагирует по-своему.

Старший Уизли (его волосы еще отливают зеленым – интересно, кому удалось так удачно подшутить над гриффиндорским насмешником) откровенно ржет, младший смотрит с интересом, малявка хмурится, Поттер машет ему рукой, Лавгуд улыбается своей непередаваемой улыбкой. Грейнджер просто отвечает: «Привет, Малфой, как дела?»

Драко глядит прямо на нее, и ему сразу вспоминаются и их дуэль в больничном крыле, и прогулки по подвалу, и ночное чтение рун, и их единственный танец, и даже просмотр маггловского, прости Мерлин, кино.

Он снова улыбается (кажется, довольно бледно) и спрашивает: «Грейнджер, пойдешь со мной завтра в Хогсмид?»


End file.
